


Trong mộng tình duyên

by Tami



Category: Hạo Lỗi
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tami/pseuds/Tami
Summary: afei6387
Relationships: Lưu Hạo Nhiên/Ngô Lỗi





	1. 1-4

Trong mộng tình duyên 1

"Ngô Lỗi, ngươi sinh! Đây là chúng ta cái thứ ba hài tử, là cái nam hài!" Ngô Lỗi nhìn đến một cái tã lót bị ôm đưa lại đây, sau đó hắn khiếp sợ mà nhìn đến, trước mặt nam nhân cười đến vẻ mặt ngốc bức, không phải hắn hảo huynh đệ Lưu hạo nhiên lại là ai?!!!

Mà tã lót bên trong không biết vì sao là một cái lớn lên cùng thu nhỏ lại bản Lưu hạo nhiên giống nhau như đúc tiểu nam hài!!!

Ngô Lỗi cúi đầu xem chính mình, chỉ cảm thấy bụng đau đến như là phải bị người bổ ra chia làm hai nửa giống nhau...... Hắn nhịn không được rống to lên: "Ngọa tào, sao lại thế này?!!"

Sau đó...... Ngô Lỗi đem chính mình rống tỉnh.

Hắn mở to mắt, mới phát hiện nhà mình trợ lý ở bên cạnh quan tâm mà nhìn hắn, liên thanh hỏi: "Làm sao vậy đá chồng chất, làm ác mộng?"

Ngô Lỗi lắc đầu, nhìn quanh bốn phía, mới phát hiện đây là trên phi cơ, nguyên lai hắn ngủ rồi.

Hắn lần này là từ Paris trở về, công tác tễ đến tràn đầy, Ngô Lỗi liền Paris là bộ dáng gì cũng chưa ấn tượng, chỉ nhớ rõ không ngừng quay chụp hành trình cùng các loại phỏng vấn...... Mệt mỏi quá, lúc này rốt cuộc có thể về nhà nghỉ ngơi, còn gặp nạn đến nửa tháng kỳ nghỉ.

Nghĩ đến đây, Ngô Lỗi mỏi mệt mặt mày nhịn không được rời rạc xuống dưới, hắn thở hổn hển khẩu khí, lại cảm thấy buồn cười —— hắn như thế nào sẽ làm như vậy đáng sợ mộng?

Chẳng những là mơ thấy chính mình sinh hài tử, còn mơ thấy sinh chính là Lưu hạo nhiên hài tử, đây đều là cái gì kinh tủng ác mộng a?!

Hắn lúc này từ trong mộng tỉnh táo lại, ngược lại còn cảm thấy có chút buồn cười. Nhưng mà phi cơ rơi xuống đất lúc sau lên xe, Ngô Lỗi DuangDuangDuang mà ngay cả tục thu được mấy cái tin tức, hắn mở ra vừa thấy, trừ bỏ khác bằng hữu thăm hỏi, mặt khác tất cả đều là Lưu hạo nhiên phát.

"Đá chồng chất, ngọa tào, ta vừa rồi làm cái thần kỳ mộng! Ta mơ thấy chúng ta kết hôn! Ta còn làm ruộng, ngươi trả lại cho ta sinh ba cái hài tử!!!" Lưu hạo nhiên nói phát thập phần ngắn ngủi dày đặc, có thể từ vô số dấu chấm than bên trong cảm giác được đối diện người hỗn độn cùng khiếp sợ.

Hắn phỏng chừng bổn ý chỉ là phát tiết khiếp sợ, nhưng là Ngô Lỗi lại là chân thật chấn kinh rồi —— sao lại thế này, hắn như thế nào sẽ cùng Lưu hạo nhiên làm giống nhau như đúc mộng???

"...... Ngươi có phải hay không nhìn cái gì kỳ quái đồ vật Lưu hạo nhiên?!" Ngô Lỗi nghĩ nghĩ, đem chuyện này quy kết vì một cái trùng hợp, bởi vậy hắn không có đem chính mình cũng làm mộng sự tình nói ra, ngược lại đối Lưu hạo nhiên nói như vậy.

"Không a! Trời đất chứng giám, ta xem chính là kịch bản, một cái nghiêm túc lịch sử chính kịch, tuyệt đối cùng làm ruộng xả không thượng quan hệ a!" Lưu hạo nhiên hiển nhiên không tiếp thu cái này cách nói, hắn liền nói rất nhiều lần, tốt xấu cuối cùng ở kế tiếp hai người ước cơm thảo luận bên trong đem chuyện này quên mất.

Ngô Lỗi nhẹ nhàng thở ra, hắn không tiếp tra chủ yếu cũng là vì mặt mũi, ngẫm lại hắn nếu là cũng nói làm cái này mộng, về sau Lưu hạo nhiên nhất định sẽ lấy đảm đương thành ngạnh, mơ thấy chính mình mang thai...... Hắn sắt thép thẳng nam mặt mũi còn muốn hay không?

Ngô Lỗi mảnh dài di động bay nhanh đánh chữ, cuối cùng cùng Lưu hạo nhiên xác định hảo thời gian, sau đó rốt cuộc về tới gia, rửa mặt lúc sau liền vui sướng nghỉ ngơi.

Đôi mắt một bế, Ngô Lỗi trước mặt liền xuất hiện một cái cổ trang trang điểm Lưu hạo nhiên, cười đến cùng ngốc cẩu giống nhau, nói: "Tức phụ nhi ngươi tỉnh? Nên uy nãi!"

......

Ngô Lỗi da đầu đều phải nổ bay!!!

Này một buổi tối, hắn liền khiếp sợ mà bị tắc ba cái oa, sau đó chờ Lưu hạo nhiên làm ruộng trở về, tiếp theo còn muốn chiếu cố ngao ngao khóc ba cái cùng Lưu hạo nhiên kia ngốc cẩu lớn lên giống nhau như đúc hài tử!

Này hắn nương rốt cuộc là cái gì địa ngục?!

Ngô Lỗi cả đêm tỉnh ngủ, chẳng những không có thả lỏng, ngược lại hắc mặt tỉnh lại, hắn xoa chính mình đầu, cảm thấy chính mình nhất định là điên cuồng, hắn cắn răng cử thiết tập thể dục buổi sáng, cuối cùng lau mồ hôi, nói cho chính mình không thể lại tưởng chuyện này, nhất định là ngày hôm qua nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên tin tức, kết quả ban ngày nghĩ gì ban đêm mơ thấy cái đó.

Hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên hẹn ăn cơm, chỗ cũ, ăn lẩu. Lưu hạo nhiên lại đây thời điểm cùng hắn giống nhau, hai cái tuấn tú phi phàm tuổi trẻ nam nhân nhìn qua đều không hề có ngày thường thần thái phi dương, ngược lại đều mang theo một cổ tử áp suất thấp suy yếu mỏi mệt.

Cũng may, mỹ thực cuối cùng là chữa khỏi nhân tâm, hai người ăn trong chốc lát, sắc mặt đều hảo không ít, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn Ngô Lỗi hỏi: "Ngươi thấy thế nào đi lên không nghỉ ngơi tốt bộ dáng?"

Hắn còn không biết xấu hổ hỏi, chính hắn đều vẫn luôn ở đánh ngáp, bắt đầu ăn khởi cơm tới mới tỉnh lại một chút.

"Chuyến bay quá muộn, không nghỉ ngơi tốt, ngươi đâu?" Ngô Lỗi bất động thanh sắc hỏi.

"Đừng nói nữa, tối hôm qua thượng nằm mơ đào nửa buổi tối mà...... Chính là cái kia mộng, kỳ quái, ta xem rõ ràng là thế tử thành vương chuyện xưa, như thế nào nằm mơ mơ thấy đào đất...... Trên đường bừng tỉnh còn phải lại tục đi lên?" Lưu hạo nhiên chó Shiba nghi hoặc, nhìn qua hiển nhiên đối chính mình mộng cũng thập phần không hiểu.

Bất quá này không chậm trễ hắn nói giỡn, hắn cười nhướng mày: "Bất quá trong mộng mặt ngươi thật là hiền lương thục đức, ta ba cái hài tử nhiều nghịch ngợm a, đều bị ngươi chiếu cố hảo hảo."

...... Cái gọi là thẳng nam đều có muốn làm anh em ba ba chấp niệm, Lưu hạo nhiên nơi này là không đảm đương nổi ba ba, nhưng là có thể chiếm tiện nghi cũng thành! Ngô Lỗi bị hắn không duyên cớ chiếm tiện nghi, cười lạnh một tiếng gắp một khối thịt bò, nói: "Đến, hài tử hắn ba, ngươi ăn nhiều một chút, buổi tối lại nhiều đào chỉa xuống đất."

Lưu hạo nhiên cười ha ha, Ngô Lỗi cũng cười rộ lên, hai người ăn vui vẻ, đều cho rằng chuyện này là một cái hoang đường ngẫu nhiên sự kiện. Cơm nước xong hai người còn liên cơ đánh mấy cái trò chơi, thậm chí còn tìm đường chết địa điểm trà sữa cơm hộp, ăn kia kêu một cái phóng túng.

Màn đêm buông xuống, hai người liền chơi game đến nửa đêm, sau đó liền lung tung mà bò trên giường ngủ.

Kết quả đôi mắt một bế, Ngô Lỗi liền nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên một thân chính trang xoa khai chân vẻ mặt khốc huyễn cuồng bá túm ngồi ở trước mặt king size trên giường lớn, lãnh ngạo mà nói: "Quỳ xuống tới, ngươi biết muốn như thế nào làm!"

Ngô Lỗi...... Ngô Lỗi biết mới có quỷ a!!!

Nhưng là hắn vẫn như cũ đuổi kịp hồi giống nhau, hoàn toàn vô pháp khống chế giống nhau, thế nhưng liền thật sự quỳ xuống tới, sau đó phục phía dưới, dùng hàm răng cắn Lưu hạo nhiên dây lưng......

"Ta thảo ngươi đại gia!!!" Ngày hôm sau tỉnh lại kia trong nháy mắt, ở trong mộng diễn xong rồi toàn bộ "Đại kim chủ cùng tiểu minh tinh cẩu huyết ái hận" Ngô Lỗi quả thực là bay lên tới, hắn nhảy dựng lên chính là một cái tát trực tiếp phiến Lưu hạo nhiên đầu chó! Nghẹn cả đêm khí theo một chưởng này vững chắc mà nện ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên đầu, Lưu hạo nhiên ôm đầu phảng phất bị chủ nhân ẩu đả chó Shiba, ủy khuất lớn tiếng gào rống: "Ngô Lỗi ngươi điên rồi?!"

Ngô Lỗi...... Ngô Lỗi phát hiện trước mặt là hắn hảo huynh đệ, không phải ngày hôm qua ban đêm cùng hắn diễn cả đêm tiềm quy tắc bá đạo tổng tài. Hắn trong lòng lại nghẹn khuất cũng biết chính mình gọi lộn số người, tức khắc ngượng ngùng mà nói: "Ngượng ngùng, ta làm ác mộng......"

Kết quả Lưu hạo nhiên xoa đầu động tác liền trì độn xuống dưới, hắn chần chờ một chút, trên mặt không biết vì sao có điểm ngượng ngùng lại có điểm xem không hiểu cảm giác, hắn chần chờ hỏi: "...... Là, là cái kia tiềm quy tắc......"

"A a a a ngươi câm miệng!" Ngô Lỗi kêu to, hắn không cho phép Lưu hạo nhiên đem cốt truyện lặp lại lần nữa!

Hắn đứng lên điên cuồng chà xát mặt, nói: "Sao lại thế này, chúng ta như thế nào sẽ làm giống nhau mộng? Lại còn có như vậy hoang đường! Đây là có chuyện gì?!"

Lưu hạo nhiên chó Shiba mờ mịt, hiển nhiên, hắn cũng không biết này rốt cuộc là chuyện như thế nào.

Hắn liền ôm chính mình chó Shiba gối đầu, nhìn Ngô Lỗi đi tới đi lui, sau một lúc lâu mới nói: "Cái kia...... Đá chồng chất, ngươi đừng vội, này nói không chừng là cái trùng hợp, khẳng định là chúng ta phía trước nghĩ cái kia mộng, mới có thể lại mơ thấy loại này...... Quỷ dị cốt truyện!"

Lưu hạo nhiên nói tuy rằng không tự tin, nhưng là xác thật đối Ngô Lỗi tới nói, phảng phất là căn cứu mạng rơm rạ, hắn liên tục gật đầu, liên thanh nói: "Đúng đúng, này nhất định là như thế này, chúng ta nhanh lên đừng thảo luận chuyện này, hôm nay ta muốn điên cuồng tập thể hình, buổi tối ngủ ngon!"

"Ta cũng tập thể hình đi!" Lưu hạo nhiên nghĩ nghĩ, quyết định vì tiết tháo, hôm nay cũng muốn cho hắn hảo hảo luyện cái đủ.

Vì thế hai người điên cuồng mà tập thể hình đi, bảo trì cả ngày không liên hệ, buổi tối đương nhiên cũng không dám cùng nhau ngủ, đêm đó Ngô Lỗi an tâm mà nằm xuống, cảm thấy chính mình thiết huyết nam nhi nhân thiết cuối cùng bảo vệ thời điểm, đôi mắt một bế, hắn liền nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên ăn mặc một thân dân quốc cân vạt áo ngắn, xuyên cùng cái xã hội đen giống nhau, hít mây nhả khói, nhướng mày nói: "...... Đây là các ngươi Thanh bang đưa lễ vật?"

Sau đó Ngô Lỗi cảm giác được chính mình động, hắn chậm rãi đi qua đi, thuận theo mà làm Lưu hạo nhiên đánh giá.

Lưu hạo nhiên kia cẩu ánh mắt cư nhiên còn có thể như thế dâm tà, Ngô Lỗi quả thực không nghĩ tới, nếu không phải hiện tại tình huống không đối Ngô Lỗi quả thực tưởng lục xuống dưới phóng cấp Lưu hạo nhiên xem.

Sau đó Ngô Lỗi —— sắt thép thẳng nam, thiết huyết nam nhi, điện cạnh cao thủ ( tự phong ) —— hắn đột nhiên bên hông nóng lên, cúi đầu vừa thấy, Lưu hạo nhiên bàn tay to thế nhưng trực tiếp xuyên qua hắn sơ mi trắng, trực tiếp duỗi tiến vào!

Ngô Lỗi chỉ cảm thấy làn da phảng phất bị bậc lửa, hắn nháy mắt liền trên người nhũn ra.

Đương nhiên, này chỉ là thân thể phản ứng, ở sâu trong nội tâm, Ngô Lỗi ở gào rống —— nhanh lên tỉnh a Ngô Lỗi, ngươi ở làm ác mộng, nhanh lên tỉnh a!!!

Nhưng mà hết thảy đều là phí công.

Cái này buổi tối, Ngô Lỗi trở thành đáng thương Thanh bang kiều dưỡng lưu học tiểu thiếu gia, ba ba bị xử lý lúc sau bị trở thành lễ vật đưa cho kẻ thù...... Sau đó cả đêm bị ngược thân ngược tâm.

Dữ dội đồ phá hoại!!!

Ngô Lỗi thiếu chút nữa phải bị trong mộng Lưu hạo nhiên thao tác tức chết rồi, người nào tra, Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi cái này cẩu! Chờ chết đi, muốn cho ba ba bắt được cơ hội, thân thủ cho ngươi đoạn tử tuyệt tôn!

"Đá chồng chất...... Không phải, chúng ta không phải tới thương lượng biện pháp giải quyết sao? Ngươi như thế nào vẫn luôn như vậy nhìn chằm chằm ta a, quái thấm người......" Lưu hạo nhiên súc ở Ngô Lỗi trên sô pha, nhìn Ngô Lỗi không nói lời nào liền như vậy nhìn chằm chằm hắn, nội tâm nhịn không được có điểm hoảng, hắn chạy nhanh nói: "Không phải đá chồng chất, trong mộng mặt người kia không phải ta a, ta cùng ngươi tình huống giống nhau, ngươi, ngươi cũng không thể giận chó đánh mèo ta a!"

Ngô Lỗi đương nhiên cũng biết là đạo lý này, nhưng vấn đề là những cái đó mộng quá chân thật, giống như là Ngô Lỗi thật sự ở trong mộng sống kia tiểu thiếu gia cả đời giống nhau, những cái đó bi thảm nhật tử, kia cuối cùng tuyệt vọng, những cái đó cùng Lưu hạo nhiên lẫn nhau tra tấn thống khổ......

"Ta biết, ta chịu đựng." Ngô Lỗi nghiến răng trả lời.

Nếu không phải hắn biết chuyện này, thời thời khắc khắc nhắc nhở chính mình trước mặt cái này là chính mình hảo huynh đệ, không phải trong mộng mặt cái kia ngốc bức nhân tra, Ngô Lỗi đã sớm nhảy dựng lên cùng hắn liều mạng!

Lưu hạo nhiên nhẹ nhàng thở ra, vì thế hỏi: "Chuyện này trước không nói sao lại thế này, là cái dạng này, núi Võ Đang không phải đặc biệt linh sao, ta cân nhắc chúng ta muốn hay không mua cái vé máy bay ngày mai liền qua đi, tìm ta mẹ quen thuộc đạo trưởng hỏi một chút rốt cuộc là chuyện như thế nào?"

"Hành." Ngô Lỗi suy nghĩ một chút, nói, "Nếu hôm nay buổi tối chúng ta còn nằm mơ, ngày mai chúng ta liền đi núi Võ Đang!"

Hai người như vậy một thương định, sau đó khai mấy cái đề tài, không biết vì cái gì ngày thường không có gì giấu nhau hai người, hôm nay lại nói cái gì đều xấu hổ.

Đương hai người cùng nhau lấy trên bàn trà chuối, tay chạm vào ở bên nhau, lại điện giật giống nhau văng ra thời điểm...... Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên liếc nhau, quyết định kết thúc giới liêu, Lưu hạo nhiên vội vàng cáo từ, phảng phất lại đi chậm một chút muốn phát sinh cái gì trời sụp đất nứt đại sự giống nhau.

Ngô Lỗi, Ngô Lỗi chỉ có thể thật mạnh hướng trên sô pha một nằm, trong lòng cầu nguyện chuyện này tới rồi đêm nay ngàn vạn đừng tiếp tục, liên tục mơ thấy hòa hảo huynh đệ thập phần chân thật các loại chuyện xưa, bên trong còn kèm theo thẳng nam mục trừng cẩu ngốc tình cảm gút mắt thậm chí là một ít thân mật sự tình...... Dù cho biết là nằm mơ, vẫn như cũ làm người tuyệt vọng a!!!

Hắn về sau còn như thế nào nhìn thẳng chính mình hảo huynh đệ, còn như thế nào hòa hảo huynh đệ vui sướng chơi đùa ước cơm sau đó chơi game đánh tới ngủ?!

Trời xanh đậu hắn a!

Trong mộng tình duyên 2

Ngô Lỗi ngày hôm sau buổi sáng mới có thể biết, mấy ngày hôm trước làm mộng kia đều không tính cái gì.

Rốt cuộc cái này buổi tối, hắn một nhắm mắt lại, liền nhìn đến có quản gia trang điểm nam nhân đi tới vội vàng nói: "Phu nhân, đại thiếu gia đã trở lại."

Này một câu "Phu nhân" đem Ngô Lỗi lôi kia kêu một cái trong gió hỗn độn, hắn thiếu chút nữa đương trường biểu diễn một cái xỉu qua đi, nhưng là trong mộng hắn lại một chút không cảm thấy cái này xưng hô không đúng, thậm chí trong lòng còn xuất hiện ra một loại chờ mong lại cảm giác sợ hãi tới.

Ngô Lỗi còn không có lộng minh bạch đã xảy ra sự tình gì, liền nhìn đến ngoài cửa đi vào tới một cái phong trần mệt mỏi tuổi trẻ nam nhân.

Nam nhân ăn mặc kiểu Tây áo dài, cắt tóc ngắn, giương mắt nhìn qua thời điểm, hai người đối diện, huyên náo bên trong đều tựa hồ nhiễm ái muội cùng quấn quýt si mê......

"Ngọa tào ngưu bức a, đây là cái gì cẩu huyết yêu hận tình thù!" Ngày hôm sau ở trên giường tỉnh lại thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi nhịn không được lẩm bẩm tự nói.

Hắn là không biết hắn làm này đó mơ thấy đế là chuyện như thế nào, nhưng là Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy hắn lúc này nếu là cái biên kịch, hắn chỉ định có thể viết ra vô số bộ X quả đài yêu nhất cẩu huyết yêu hận tình thù —— rốt cuộc còn có cái gì so dân quốc đại thiếu gia cùng nhà mình tiểu mẹ vốn là đồng học, kết quả một cái gả cho cha một cái du học, sau khi trở về hai người còn muốn ở chung một phòng còn vẫn như cũ yêu nhau càng thiên lôi cẩu huyết!

Cốt truyện đó là thật sự triền miên lâm li, ngược nhân tâm gan tì phổi đều đau.

Hơn nữa lúc này liền Lưu hạo nhiên đều bị ngược, cuối cùng không phải hắn một người nháo tâm, Ngô Lỗi cư nhiên cảm giác được một tia quỷ dị tâm lý cân bằng?

Chỉ là...... Ngô Lỗi nhịn không được nắm tóc ở trên giường lăn một cái: "Ngọa tào, ta là Lưu hạo nhiên tiểu mẹ, ngọa tào, quá lôi, quá lôi!!!"

Hắn đánh mười mấy lăn cũng chưa tiêu hóa rớt loại này tô lôi cảm giác, vì thế một cái cá chép lộn mình ngồi dậy, điên cuồng tìm chính mình di động, bắt được tay thời điểm phát hiện không biết có phải hay không tâm hữu linh tê, Lưu hạo nhiên cư nhiên cũng chính cho hắn gọi điện thoại.

"Đá chồng chất, chúng ta thu thập một chút xuất phát đi?" Lưu hạo nhiên thanh âm thập phần mơ hồ, hiển nhiên cũng bị hôm qua buổi tối cốt truyện chấn động còn không có hoàn toàn trở lại chân thật thế giới, hắn nói về lời nói tới đều thập phần thật cẩn thận, không biết vì sao cảm giác cùng hôm qua buổi tối cái kia đại thiếu gia trùng hợp.

"Xuất phát xuất phát, hiện tại hoả tốc lập tức xuất phát!" Ngô Lỗi điên cuồng tán đồng, thay đổi quần áo rửa mặt xong liền chạy ra đi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên sẽ cùng, hai người lén lút nguy hiểm thật không kinh động bất luận kẻ nào, trực tiếp cùng nhau thượng phi cơ.

Tới rồi trên phi cơ hai người ngồi xuống, không khí tức khắc liền trầm mặc.

Trầm mặc, trầm mặc là hôm nay trời cao một vạn mễ.

"Đá chồng chất, có mệt hay không, muốn hay không uống nước? Có đói bụng không?" Nghẹn nửa ngày, Lưu hạo nhiên cuối cùng tìm được một cái đề tài, kết quả hắn nói chưa dứt lời, hắn như vậy vừa nói, Ngô Lỗi liền nghĩ đến hôm qua buổi tối cùng Lưu hạo nhiên ái hận gút mắt, ái ngươi trong lòng khó mở miệng thời điểm, hai người sóng ngầm mãnh liệt bên trong, Lưu hạo nhiên nghẹn đến biến thái cũng chỉ dám nói kia vài câu thăm hỏi.

Đơn giản chính là: "Tiểu mẹ ngươi đói sao, ngươi khát sao? Cần phải ta thuận đường mang ngươi ra cửa?"

...... Trong đầu nghĩ đến Lưu hạo nhiên vẻ mặt đứng đắn kêu hắn "Tiểu mẹ" biểu tình, Ngô Lỗi toàn thân tê rần, phảng phất bị sấm đánh trung, hắn một phen che lại Lưu hạo nhiên miệng, suy yếu vô lực mà nói: "Câm miệng, làm ta bình tĩnh một chút!"

Lưu hạo nhiên hiển nhiên đột nhiên nhanh trí, nháy mắt đã hiểu Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc là chuyện như thế nào, hắn cũng run lên, không nói chuyện nữa, hai người liền như vậy tiều tụy mà tiếp tục trầm mặc.

Trầm mặc, ăn không ngồi rồi, xuống máy bay lập tức liên tục chiến đấu ở các chiến trường núi Võ Đang, bao xe là cái cười ha hả đại thúc, vừa thấy liền không quá truy giới giải trí, không quen biết bọn họ hai.

Hai người liền cùng đại thúc đắp lời nói, trằn trọc đến buổi tối, mới đến núi Võ Đang.

Lúc này không có gì du khách, hai người không kinh động người nào, trực tiếp vào ở giữa sườn núi khách sạn, đẩy cửa ra có thể nhìn đến núi Võ Đang liên miên sơn, mặt trời lặn treo ở màu xanh lá sóng gió bên trong, làm người đôi mắt đều có vẻ đặc biệt ôn nhu.

Đáng tiếc Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên không có gì xem cảnh sắc tâm tình.

Hai người định đại phòng xép, có đơn độc hai cái phòng ngủ, lúc này ghé vào cùng nhau, trơ mắt mà nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên di động —— Lưu hạo nhiên ở gọi điện thoại cho hắn mẹ.

Nhân tài này, tới rồi núi Võ Đang mới phát hiện hắn cũng không có cái này đạo sĩ liên hệ phương thức, thậm chí liền đối phương bộ dạng đặc thù cũng không biết, lúc này nhớ tới mới giật mình hoảng thất thố mà cho hắn mẹ gọi điện thoại, kia đầu vang lên nửa ngày mới chuyển được, Lưu mụ mụ lộ ra hơn phân nửa khuôn mặt, đôi mắt cùng Lưu hạo nhiên có chút tương tự, chỉ là càng thêm ôn nhu một ít.

"Làm sao vậy, vô cùng lo lắng đột nhiên cho ta gọi điện thoại?" Lưu mụ mụ hỏi.

"Mẹ, cái kia, đạo trưởng, núi Võ Đang ngươi nói thực linh nghiệm cái kia đạo trưởng......" Lưu hạo nhiên ho khan một chút, mới hỏi ra tới trọng điểm.

Lưu mụ mụ còn nghi hoặc hắn như thế nào đột nhiên hỏi tới, Ngô Lỗi chỉ có thể vươn cái đầu cấp Lưu mụ mụ chào hỏi, Ngô Lỗi kỳ thật rất chiêu tuổi đại a di thích, lúc này quả nhiên được Lưu mụ mụ hiếm lạ, một sửa vừa rồi đối nhi tử không kiên nhẫn, liên thanh nói kia đạo sĩ liên hệ phương thức, lại vỗ ngực bảo đảm trong chốc lát treo video liền đi cấp đạo trưởng gọi điện thoại cho bọn hắn ước thời gian, cuối cùng còn liên thanh nói "Lần sau tới trong nhà chơi a đá chồng chất, a di cho ngươi làm ăn ngon, cúi chào a!"

"Không phải, mẹ!" Lưu hạo nhiên cũng chưa tìm được cơ hội cùng nhà mình mụ mụ từ biệt, Lưu mụ mụ cùng Ngô Lỗi cáo biệt lúc sau hoàn toàn quên mất chính mình còn có đứa con trai, quyết đoán treo điện thoại liên hệ đạo trưởng đi.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn Ngô Lỗi, rủ xuống trong mắt mang theo lên án.

Ngô Lỗi, Ngô Lỗi sờ sờ cái mũi, không biết vì sao có điểm chột dạ, chỉ nói: "Đi ngủ sớm một chút đi, xem thời gian này, phỏng chừng đến ngày mai buổi sáng mới có thể ước đạo trưởng."

Nghĩ đến ngủ, hai người thần sắc đều trầm xuống dưới...... Thật sự là ngày hôm qua mộng quá lôi, hai người đều có điểm không dám ngủ, chủ yếu là sợ ngủ rồi lúc sau lại mơ thấy cái gì ngũ lôi oanh đỉnh cốt truyện, đến lúc đó chẳng phải là càng thêm xấu hổ?

"Nếu không chúng ta chơi game suốt đêm đi!" Ngô Lỗi trầm mặc một chút đề nghị, Lưu hạo nhiên nháy mắt gật đầu, "Hảo!"

Bọn họ đóng phim ngày đêm điên đảo cũng không phải không thể nào nhi, so với bị thiên lôi oanh đỉnh thức đêm vẫn là vui sướng rất nhiều. Vì thế hai người liền khai khách sạn máy tính bắt đầu chơi ăn gà, nửa đêm về sáng thời điểm hai người đều có điểm đỉnh không được, cũng không biết là ai trước hôn hôn trầm trầm sờ đến trên giường, tóm lại không trong chốc lát, hai người liền ngủ đến một cái long trời lở đất.

Vì thế mộng tạp chuẩn thời gian, liền lại lần nữa đến thăm.

Ngô Lỗi...... Ngô Lỗi lần này lại có ý thức thời điểm, phát hiện hắn đứng ở thật lớn xa xỉ đại lễ đường, hắn từ xoay tròn Âu thức tay vịn cầu thang thượng đi xuống tới, phía dưới tất cả mọi người quần áo xa hoa, ánh mắt mang theo kinh diễm mà nhìn hắn.

Rồi sau đó Ngô Lỗi cảm giác được một đạo nóng rực tầm mắt, ở ánh mắt mọi người bên trong đều có vẻ độ ấm phá lệ cao, tới rồi vô pháp bị bỏ qua trình độ, hắn theo kia cảm giác xem qua đi, liền nhìn đến một thân nhung trang, bả vai treo đầy công huân Lưu hạo nhiên.

Hắn trầm mặc sắc bén, giống như vô pháp bị bỏ qua đao kiếm.

"Đó chính là ngươi vị hôn phu, cũng là chúng ta đế quốc tuổi trẻ nhất thượng tướng." Bên cạnh đi tới một cái ung dung nữ nhân cười nắm hắn tay, nhẹ giọng nói, "leo, ta tiểu vương tử, mụ mụ biết ngươi trong lòng không hài lòng việc hôn nhân này, chính là hoàng thất hiện giờ cũng vô pháp cùng quân quyền chống lại, vô luận như thế nào, liền tính là vì sinh dưỡng ngươi hoàng thất, ngươi đều ngàn vạn, ngàn vạn không cần chọc giận ngươi trượng phu."

Ngô Lỗi liền như vậy trơ mắt bị nữ nhân nắm, trực tiếp giao cho Lưu hạo nhiên trên tay.

Lưu hạo nhiên tay nóng rực, cường thế, hắn bàn tay to dắt lấy Ngô Lỗi, không, cùng với nói là nắm, còn không bằng nói là hắn giống như dã thú bắt được con mồi giống nhau, gắt gao mà chế trụ Ngô Lỗi.

Hắn ánh mắt không e dè mà tràn ngập xâm lược dục, mở màn vũ thời điểm, hắn kiên cố hữu lực cánh tay cô trụ Ngô Lỗi eo nhỏ, dựa lại đây thời điểm hơi thở cùng Ngô Lỗi giao triền, thanh âm khàn khàn, mang theo điểm mê hoặc nhân tâm gợi cảm, hắn nhẹ giọng nói: "Ta tiểu vương tử, ta bắt được ngươi."

Hắn phủng hắn mặt rơi xuống một cái trừng phạt tính hôn, như xâm nhập hoa viên hái nhất tươi đẹp đóa hoa cường đạo giống nhau, bên cạnh truyền đến hắn thuộc hạ các tướng quân huýt sáo cùng ồn ào, kim tôn ngọc quý hoàng thất tiểu vương tử đi đến nơi nào không phải bị nhu hòa mà che chở tôn trọng, nơi nào đã chịu quá như vậy lưu manh đối đãi, rồi lại đẩy không khai Lưu hạo nhiên, tức khắc đôi mắt đều khí đỏ.

...... Này còn chỉ là một cái mở màn, kế tiếp nửa cái buổi tối, Ngô Lỗi đều ở bị khí đến tạc mao bên cạnh chạy như bay.

Lưu hạo nhiên cái này lão lưu manh, nếu phía trước còn có thể nói là các loại lôi tề phi nói, cái này buổi tối liền tất cả đều là "Lão lưu manh đùa giỡn thuần khiết mỹ thiếu niên" tiết mục!

Ngô Lỗi, sắt thép thẳng nam, bị đại muội tử ký thác kỳ vọng cao tổng tiến công người được chọn, ở cái này buổi tối, bị người đùa giỡn ước chừng một buổi tối! Hơn nữa động bất động đã bị chặn ngang bế lên tới, trộm thân, trộm liếm......

"Đừng khóc a, ngươi càng khóc ta càng ứng......" Lưu hạo nhiên này lão cẩu vẻ mặt thuần khiết mà đối với tiểu vương tử cười tủm tỉm mà nói chuyện, tất cả đều là loại này phong cách.

...... Ngô Lỗi chớp chớp mắt, mở to mắt nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên thời điểm, nhìn đến thiên sứ sài sài giống nhau rời giường tươi cười, hắn lần đầu tiên giận từ trong lòng khởi, ác hướng gan biên sinh, rất muốn cấp này chỉ chó Shiba làm tuyệt dục giải phẫu.

"Đá chồng chất, đá chồng chất, ta là Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi hảo huynh đệ Lưu hạo nhiên!!!" Ước chừng là Ngô Lỗi biểu tình quá hung tàn, Lưu hạo nhiên nhanh chóng từ giấc ngủ cảnh trong mơ bên trong tỉnh táo lại, liên thanh nói, "Xem, chúng ta ước đắc đạo trường cho ta phát tin tức, chúng ta hiện tại hoả tốc xuất phát, chạy nhanh đi gặp vị này cao nhân!"

Không thể không nói, Lưu hạo nhiên nghìn cân treo sợi tóc hết sức bắt lấy trọng điểm, Ngô Lỗi chớp chớp mắt, nhanh chóng khôi phục thần trí.

"Đi thôi." Ngô Lỗi thở ra một hơi, hoàn toàn từ trong mộng đi ra, lại nhận ra trước mặt cái này Lưu hạo nhiên là hắn hảo huynh đệ, tức khắc mới thả lỏng lại.

Hai người thu thập một chút, một đường liền hướng cao nhân ẩn cư địa phương mà đi.

Núi Võ Đang rất nhiều địa phương đều đối du khách mở ra, nhưng là trên thực tế trên núi vẫn là có rất nhiều du khách dừng bước địa phương, bên trong đều là các đạo trưởng tu hành cư trú địa phương.

Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi đi địa phương chính là một cái thực hẻo lánh cung, thập phần tàn phá, không có gì du khách hương khói, treo ở vách núi bên trong, rất có loại cùng thế vô tranh xuất trần cảm.

Nhưng là không thể không nói, như thế an tĩnh xuất trần địa phương, làm người phân loạn tâm đều có thể an tĩnh lại.

Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi vốn dĩ sốt ruột thượng hoả đi lên, lúc này tới rồi địa phương lại cảm thấy trong lòng an tĩnh, chờ bị tiểu đạo sĩ mang theo đi vào hậu viện, nhìn đến vị kia lưu trữ hắc râu trung niên đạo trưởng khi, sớm đã đã không có chút nào nóng nảy chi tâm.

"Ngồi xuống uống trà." Hắc râu đạo trưởng đối hai người chào hỏi, Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên quy quy củ củ ngồi xuống, này vừa uống liền uống lên hơn hai giờ.

Hơn hai giờ lúc sau, uống xong trà, đạo trưởng nói: "Sắc trời đã chậm, các ngươi như vậy xuống núi đi."

???

"Từ từ, đạo trưởng, chúng ta còn không có......" Còn chưa nói chính mình gặp được vấn đề đâu!

Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên liếc nhau, đều khiếp sợ vô cùng, nào hiểu được bọn họ này quýnh lên, đạo trưởng lại như là biết bọn họ muốn nói cái gì giống nhau, hắn lắc đầu nói: "Các ngươi đầu năm đều từng tới núi Võ Đang cầu quá tâm nguyện, đúng không?"

Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên xem đối phương liếc mắt một cái, đều gật gật đầu.

"Hiện giờ các ngươi gặp được sự tình, bất quá là cầu duyên đến duyên thôi." Đạo trưởng nói như vậy xong, Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên tức khắc đều cả kinh, hai người còn tưởng nói nữa, đạo trưởng lại không chịu tiếp đãi, chỉ nói, "Không phải cái gì đại sự, thời cơ trùng hợp, việc này liền sẽ tự hóa giải."

Sau đó hai người đã bị tiễn khách.

Mờ mịt mà đứng ở đại điện ngoại, Lưu hạo nhiên nghẹn sau một lúc lâu hỏi Ngô Lỗi: "Đá chồng chất, ngươi hứa cái gì nguyện?"

"...... Nhân duyên." Ngô Lỗi một cái tát che đầu, lại không thể tin tưởng mà nhìn xem Lưu hạo nhiên, lại điên cuồng lắc đầu, nói, "Này trung gian nhất định là lầm cái gì, tuy rằng ta cầu chính là nhân duyên, nhưng ta là thẳng nam a!"

"Ta, ta cũng cầu nhân duyên." Lưu hạo nhiên tuyệt vọng mà nhìn chính mình hảo huynh đệ, nói, "Chính là ta cũng là thẳng nam a!"

Hai cái thẳng nam nhìn đối phương, trong lòng nhất thời tuyệt vọng.

Bọn họ thương lượng một hồi lâu, như thế nào cũng không thể tưởng được biện pháp khác, hai người cọ xát trong chốc lát, đạo trưởng vẫn là quyết tâm không để ý tới bọn họ, bọn họ chỉ có thể do dự tuyệt vọng xuống núi.

"Hài tử cha hắn, làm sao a."

Buổi tối, Ngô Lỗi hữu khí vô lực mà cùng Lưu hạo nhiên nói giỡn, mưu toan sinh động không khí.

Hài tử hắn cha Lưu hạo nhiên che mặt ngồi trên sô pha, điên cuồng phun tào: "Hài tử hắn cha trong lòng nháo tâm, hắn nương ngươi đem oa mang xa một chút, làm ta hảo hảo tự hỏi một chút......"

Hai người khổ trung mua vui, suy xét hơn phân nửa buổi tối, không có đầu mối, khá vậy không thể làm ngao, vì thế phun tào phun tào, cuối cùng chỉ phải đến một cái kết luận —— con mẹ nó, thật sắt thép thẳng nam không sợ bị GAY, chỉ cần bọn họ cũng đủ sắt thép thẳng, nằm mơ lại sợ cái gì?!

Tới a! Bọn họ hoàn toàn không sợ!

Vì thế hai người vì tỏ vẻ chính mình tuyệt đối đủ thẳng, uốn cong thành thẳng, dứt khoát lại cùng nhau chơi game đánh tới ngủ.

Đôi mắt một bế, Ngô Lỗi liền phát hiện chính mình ăn mặc một thân nóng bỏng áo da, cổ mang theo choker, ở mọi người tiếng thét chói tai trung, gợi cảm bức người mà đi tới...... Một cái lạnh nhạt bạch tây trang nam nhân trước mặt.

Hắn đại khái là uống xong rượu, men say liêu nhân, cong lưng cười nhướng mày: "Một người?"

...... Ngô Lỗi nếu là tỉnh thế nào cũng phải mắng chính mình: "Huynh đệ ngươi mắt mù sao? Người này vừa thấy liền rất không dễ chọc bộ dáng, hơn nữa ngươi xem hắn một người chiếm một cái ghế dài cư nhiên còn không có người dám dựa lại đây, bên cạnh hợp với ghế dài đều còn ngồi đầy hắc tây trang sợ người khác không biết là xã hội đen tay đấm thủ hạ...... Buổi tối vài món thức ăn a uống thành cái dạng này?"

Nhưng là trong mộng người động tác là sẽ không theo Ngô Lỗi cơ chế sắc bén mà đình chỉ. Ngô Lỗi liền nhìn đến trước mặt cái này bạch tây trang Lưu hạo nhiên hơi hơi nhướng mày, ánh mắt toát ra hứng thú, hắn hơi hơi vẫy vẫy tay, ngăn lại chung quanh hắc âu phục nam nhân ngo ngoe rục rịch động tác, nhìn trước mặt diễm lệ đoạt mục nam hài cười, đầy mặt thế nhưng đều là nhu hòa dễ khi dễ sạch sẽ đơn giản: "Ân, ta lần đầu tiên tới loại địa phương này, có điểm sợ hãi."

...... Chưa bao giờ gặp qua như thế mặt dày vô sỉ người!!!

Ngô Lỗi quả thực đều bị trong mộng Lưu hạo nhiên này một đợt thao tác sợ ngây người! Hắn tưởng, ta thiên, phàm là chân thật Lưu hạo nhiên có trong mộng mặt này đó Lưu hạo nhiên 1% tính chất đặc biệt —— tỷ như mặt dày vô sỉ cùng đa mưu túc trí —— hắn tuyệt đối không có khả năng còn có thể cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đương hảo huynh đệ!

May mắn may mắn, hắn huynh đệ chỉ là cái đơn thuần thẳng nam.

Đến nỗi trong mộng mặt cái này...... Tính, cắn răng nhịn một chút, đạo trưởng nói, phương diện này có duyên cớ, nhất định là ông trời lầm, hắn cầu chính là nhân duyên, là thẳng nam nhân duyên, cũng không phải khẩn cầu chính mình biến thành GAY hảo sao?!

Cầu xin ông trời, ngươi nhanh lên phát hiện chính mình làm cho cái này BUG sau đó giải cứu ta cùng ta hảo huynh đệ thành sao? Ngô Lỗi nội tâm gào rống.

Mà trong mộng mặt, cho rằng chính mình là người săn thú nam hài cảm thấy mỹ mãn, ngồi ở bạch tây trang nam nhân trên đùi chủ động hôn môi nhân gia, còn tưởng rằng chính mình hôm nay có một phen mỹ diệu diễm ngộ...... Thật là, tạo nghiệt a, Ngô Lỗi quả thực không mắt thấy kế tiếp cốt truyện......

Trong mộng tình duyên 3

Càng vội càng mệt càng khống chế không được tưởng vũ CP_(:з" ∠)_

\------------------------------------

Nói là nói thật nam nhân không sợ bị gay, nhưng là kỳ thật mỗi ngày buổi tối làm như vậy mộng kỳ thật thật sự cũng thực phiền não.

Đều không phải GAY không GAY vấn đề, mỗi ngày buổi tối ngủ nằm mơ đều là yêu hận tình thù, thật sự thực ảnh hưởng ban ngày bình thường sinh hoạt cùng công tác.

Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên hai người đều có vẻ tiều tụy vài phần, đều có tiểu báo phóng viên viết bọn họ hai đi đã bái hồ tiên lọt vào phản phệ chuyện ma quỷ, có thể thấy được này hai huynh đệ gần nhất nhật tử thật là không hảo quá.

Cũng có đáng tin cậy phóng viên suy đoán bọn họ là vì cảm tình bối rối, không sai, thật là thực bối rối.

Đặc biệt nhất bối rối chính là, ở Ngô Lỗi đã có thể ở trong mộng mặt không đổi sắc tâm không nhảy tiếp thu Lưu hạo nhiên quấy rối tình dục thời điểm, phảng phất biết hắn điểm mấu chốt đã bị đục lỗ giống nhau, càng ngưu bức tới ——

Hôm nay bay đến Sri Lanka đi chụp tân đại ngôn ảnh chụp buổi tối, Ngô Lỗi ở dị quốc khách sạn ngủ đến kia kêu một cái thơm ngọt, sau đó hắn trong mộng vừa mở mắt, liền nhìn đến trong gương mặt một cái diễm như đào lý xinh đẹp...... Nam nhân.

Nữ trang trang điểm.

Là chính hắn.

Ngô Lỗi...... Ngô Lỗi thực trấn định.

Hắn là gặp qua việc đời người, kẻ hèn nữ trang hắn đóng phim thời điểm đã sớm thử qua, hì hì, hôm nay mộng vẫn là thực không có tính khiêu chiến sao!

Câu nói kia nói như thế nào tới? Khinh địch đủ để làm cho một cái đế quốc diệt vong.

Tóm lại trong lòng mang theo mê chi tự tin Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên cảm giác được bàn tay to trên người tới vuốt ve hắn, sau đó có người khẽ hôn cổ hắn. Cái này lực độ, cái này ngón tay...... Ngô Lỗi đoán đều đoán là ai.

Trong mộng hắn quay đầu lại, mang theo tươi cười, thấy được Lưu hạo nhiên...... Nữ trang!

Vốn là hẳn là thực buồn cười hình ảnh, huynh đệ hai cái ăn mặc nguyên bộ nữ trang gì đó thật tốt cười a, chân thật thế giới bọn họ nếu là như thế giả dạng nhìn thấy đối phương khẳng định lập tức bắt đầu điên cuồng cho nhau cười nhạo, nói không chừng còn có thể một lần ai chân càng tế càng dài.

Nhưng mà trong mộng mặt, Lưu hạo nhiên môi đỏ như lửa, cười khẽ ôn thanh nói: "Sốt ruột chờ?"

Nói liền thượng thủ sờ Ngô Lỗi chân.

Ngô Lỗi mới phát hiện hắn còn ăn mặc tất chân.

Con mẹ nó, đây là tình huống như thế nào? Hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đây là làm gay vẫn là làm bách hợp? Ai có thể nói cho hắn này như thế nào định nghĩa?!

Ngô Lỗi da đầu tê dại, cố tình lại không thể chọc hạt hai mắt của mình, hắn cảm thấy chính mình không bao giờ thuần khiết, hắn cư nhiên trơ mắt nhìn chính hắn hòa hảo huynh đệ trình diễn bách hợp...... Nghe tới phức tạp trình độ đủ để cùng hắn nội tâm mosaic cùng so sánh.

Làm cho hắn ngày hôm sau chụp tạp chí thời điểm đều tâm thần không yên, chụp mặt trời lặn thời điểm càng là hảo huyền thiếu chút nữa ném tới trong nước đi.

Cuối cùng lần này hành trình chịu đựng tới, Ngô Lỗi hắn tỷ tỷ bồi đuổi xong cái này hành trình, ở trên phi cơ do dự hảo một trận mới đột nhiên nói: "Đá chồng chất, ngươi gần nhất có phải hay không quá mệt mỏi, muốn hay không cho ngươi đẩy rớt một chút hành trình?"

"Đừng," Ngô Lỗi kinh ngạc, hắn nếu là không công tác mỗi ngày quang làm này đó thiên kỳ bách quái mộng, kia mới là thật sự muốn điên rồi, hắn chạy nhanh nói, "Tỷ, ta gần nhất chính là giấc ngủ không tốt, lão nằm mơ mà thôi."

"Nga? Ngươi muốn hay không thử xem ta điểm hương?" Ngô Duyệt xem Ngô Lỗi nói tựa hồ không phải lời nói dối, lúc này mới yên lòng, nàng như vậy vừa nói, Ngô Lỗi tức khắc liền cảm thấy hứng thú, hai người xuống máy bay về nhà, Ngô Duyệt cầm hương dây tới, điểm lúc sau, có u hương tán ở toàn bộ trong phòng, Ngô Lỗi nghe nghe, cư nhiên thật sự ngủ rồi.

"Ngô Lỗi!" Ngô Lỗi bị kêu đến chấn động toàn thân, sợ tới mức tỉnh lại thời điểm, liền nhìn đến thượng đầu một cái thổi râu trừng mắt lão nhân gia nhìn hắn, mà hắn một thân màu xanh lá áo lụa, trang điểm giống như thế gia tiểu công tử giống nhau, chính quy quy củ củ mà ngồi ở đệm hương bồ thượng.

Trước mặt bãi một ít hương liệu cùng hương dây, hắn còn chưa nói lời nói, ngoài cửa liền truyền đến Lưu hạo nhiên thanh âm, mang theo hơi hơi mềm ấm: "Tiên sinh, chính là xá đệ lại bướng bỉnh?"

Ai...... Này chỉ định lại là cái cẩu huyết yêu hận tình thù.

Ngô Lỗi ở trải qua "Hòa hảo huynh đệ làm bách hợp" lúc sau, đã hoàn toàn bình tĩnh. Hắn cảm thấy chính mình cái gì đều có thể tiếp nhận rồi, cái gì đều không thể lại chấn động chính mình tam quan!

Vì thế hắn liền như vậy ngoan ngoãn mà nhìn chính mình bị Lưu hạo nhiên dắt đi mang về phòng, sau đó Lưu hạo nhiên kia cẩu cười tủm tỉm mà nói: "Đá chồng chất hôm nay lại không ngoan, ca ca muốn trừng phạt ngươi."

Thiết, ta liền xem ngươi còn có thể chơi ra cái gì tân đa dạng!

Ngô Lỗi tỏ vẻ không hề sợ hãi, thậm chí cảm thấy nội tâm một mảnh bình thản.

Vì thế hắn bình tĩnh mà nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên vạt áo hạ, đột nhiên sột sột soạt soạt truyền ra cái gì băng lãnh lãnh bò sát thanh âm, ngay sau đó, Ngô Lỗi cảm giác trên người bị cái gì thật lớn lạnh lẽo đồ vật cuốn lấy, hắn sắc mặt trắng bệch, toàn thân hơi cương, sau đó liền cảm giác được Lưu hạo nhiên đôi mắt trở thành dựng đồng, nguyên bản ánh mặt trời sáng lạn răng nanh mang theo dày đặc quỷ bí, hắn bật hơi chi gian mang theo hàn ý, nhẹ giọng nói: "Đừng sợ, đá chồng chất, ngươi ngoan ngoãn......"

Ngô Lỗi hiện tại tưởng lỏa bôn 380 hơn nữa hướng lên trời khóc lóc quỳ xuống nhận sai —— con mẹ nó hắn sai rồi, hắn không nên kiêu ngạo, cứu mạng a!!!

Cư nhiên còn có Lưu hạo nhiên là xà yêu cái này thao tác sao?!

Ngô Lỗi lúc này chân thật là muốn dọa khóc, không phải trong mộng hắn, là thanh tỉnh hắn bản nhân, hắn duy nhất nhược điểm chính là sợ xà, hắn một cái thiết huyết thật hán tử, thật sự nháo không được loại này lạnh lẽo không có xương mềm mại sinh vật.

A a a a a a cứu mạng a!!!!

Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy chính mình vẫn là quá tuổi trẻ, hắn làm sao dám kiêu ngạo mà nói "Ta về sau cái gì đều không sợ!"? Hắn có phải hay không ngốc? Hắn là ngốc bức đi, nhất định là ngốc bức đi!

Mà trong mộng, thật lớn thô dài đuôi rắn đem thanh quý nghiên lệ tiểu công tử tiểu tâm mà cuốn lên tới, tiểu công tử sợ hãi thanh âm đều có chút khẽ run, nhưng mà lại vẫn như cũ không có bị buông tha......

Ngày hôm sau Ngô Lỗi rời giường lúc sau, nhìn châm tẫn hương dây thần sắc thập phần khó lường.

Hắn tự hỏi thật lâu, rốt cuộc cầm lấy di động hỏi Lưu hạo nhiên: "...... Ngươi cảm thấy chúng ta cái này mộng còn phải làm bao lâu?"

"...... Ta cũng không biết." Lưu hạo nhiên hoả tốc hồi phục, "Ta hiện tại ở chụp bìa mặt, trong chốc lát lại nói tỉ mỉ."

Ngô Lỗi tâm thần và thể xác đều mệt mỏi, hôm nay lại không an bài, hắn thật sự là không nghĩ ra cửa, dứt khoát liền chơi trong chốc lát di động. Không trong chốc lát, phòng ngủ liền an tĩnh xuống dưới, hắn không cẩn thận lại ngủ rồi.

"Đá chồng chất, nên ngươi lên sân khấu!" Ngô Lỗi ngủ đến thất điên bát đảo thời điểm, đột nhiên kinh ngạc nghe được có người kêu hắn, tốt đẹp chức nghiệp tu dưỡng làm hắn tuy rằng mỏi mệt, nhưng là vẫn là bay nhanh mà mở to mắt, sau đó mơ mơ màng màng mà đứng lên.

Hắn ở đóng phim.

Đây là rất quen thuộc phim trường.

"Trận này là mới gặp diễn, đá chồng chất ngươi nhớ kỹ, ngươi cùng hạo nhiên hiện tại là cái loại này cho nhau giao phong thử cảm giác, muốn hàm mà không phát cái loại này tính sức dãn, các ngươi cho nhau hấp dẫn, muốn hormone cho nhau bát đối phương vẻ mặt, nhưng là lại muốn toàn bộ thu, đã biết sao?" Đạo diễn lưu cái này râu xồm, nói lên diễn tới quả thực như là ở giảng huyền học, Ngô Lỗi nhìn nhìn vở lại nhìn xem nơi sân, kinh ngạc hỏi: "Đạo diễn, là ta cùng Lưu hạo nhiên cho nhau hấp dẫn? Không phải cùng nữ nhất hào?"

Cái này thao tác Ngô Lỗi liền có điểm chấn kinh rồi, hắn nhìn nhìn lại vở, nga rống, đã hiểu.

Này hắn nương cảm tình là cái giới giải trí phiên bản 《 đoạn bối sơn 》. Khi nào hắn tỷ cho hắn tiếp loại này diễn? Loại này diễn với hắn mà nói có phải hay không còn sớm điểm, hắn còn chưa tới vì đua thưởng thời điểm đi?

Ngô Lỗi tuy rằng mê mang, nhưng là hắn nếu ở phim trường, đương nhiên sẽ không nói lâm thời không diễn, lúc này hắn ấp ủ cảm xúc, vốn đang ở lo lắng đối với hảo huynh đệ mặt diễn không ra, kết quả bổ trang vừa lên diễn, nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt từ không chút để ý đến kinh diễm, lại đến thẳng lăng lăng mà đi tới cho hắn đệ thượng một chén rượu...... Ngô Lỗi lần đầu tiên phát hiện, trừ bỏ khoa trương, làm hắn cảm thấy phân tâm bối cảnh, Lưu hạo nhiên xác thật là cái mị lực mười phần nam nhân.

Hắn cơ hồ là trong nháy mắt đã bị đối phương tinh tế tình cảm phản ứng mang nhập diễn, mà hắn đương nhiên cũng không nghĩ thua, vì thế đảo khách thành chủ, bắt đầu chủ động dùng ngôn ngữ khiêu khích tán tỉnh lên. Bọn họ đứng chung một chỗ, rõ ràng là yến hội góc, nhưng không khỏi làm người có đang ở ánh đèn nhất trung tâm ảo giác.

......

Ngô Lỗi sau lại là đấm môn thanh đánh thức.

Hắn mơ mơ màng màng chi gian còn không biết chính mình đang nằm mơ, hoa thật dài thời gian mới từ trong mộng đi ra, kết quả mở cửa liền nhìn đến Ngô Duyệt muốn giết người biểu tình, rống to: "Đá chồng chất không phải nói buổi tối có Weibo chi dạ tiệc tối sao? Ngươi như thế nào cho ta ngủ đến buổi chiều, ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi chạy ra đi, làm kín người thành tìm ngươi!"

"A? A! Tiệc tối!" Ngô Lỗi lúc này mới nhớ tới, sau đó líu lưỡi, hắn cư nhiên hợp với ngủ mau hai mươi tiếng đồng hồ, quả thực thật là đáng sợ!

Đoàn người binh hoang mã loạn mà hoá trang đi làm tạo hình, cuối cùng là hữu kinh vô hiểm tới rồi tiệc tối, kết quả còn có thật lớn kinh hỉ chờ hoàn toàn không biết gì cả Ngô Lỗi —— hắn bước trên thảm đỏ đến một nửa, đột nhiên có mưa nhỏ bắt đầu rơi xuống, sau đó hắn nghe được có rối loạn cùng thét chói tai, Ngô Lỗi còn không có quay đầu lại, đột nhiên hết mưa rồi.

Hắn kinh ngạc vừa thấy, liền nhìn đến chính mình đỉnh đầu không biết khi nào đánh một thanh hắc dù, theo lấy dù tay xem qua đi, liền nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên vẻ mặt ôn nhu cùng thân sĩ, cười khẽ nói: "Cùng nhau đi?"

Rõ ràng là giống nhau như đúc mặt cùng biểu tình, nhưng mà ánh mắt thâm u, mang theo giác không thuộc về bằng hữu cái loại này mãnh liệt cắn nuốt cảm, Ngô Lỗi cơ hồ nháy mắt da liền căng thẳng, hắn thẳng khởi bối, gật gật đầu, nhẹ giọng nói: "Ngươi không phải nói ngươi ở chụp bìa mặt, liền ở thành phố B lều nội chụp?"

Bằng không như thế nào kịp.

Lưu hạo nhiên gật gật đầu, cúi đầu khẽ cười một tiếng, không biết vì sao biểu tình mang theo ba phần tà khí, hắn nhẹ giọng nói: "Ân, này không phải sợ ngươi một người bước trên thảm đỏ tịch mịch, riêng tới bồi ngươi sao."

...... Cái loại này không thích hợp cảm giác càng ngày càng nùng liệt.

Thẳng đến Lưu hạo nhiên duỗi tay tự nhiên mà vậy đỗ lại trụ hắn eo, vì thế truyền đến vô số người thét chói tai thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên đột nhiên nhanh trí, hắn nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, đột nhiên hỏi: "Chúng ta chụp cái kia diễn đến nơi nào?"

"Đến bắn nhau." Lưu hạo nhiên tự nhiên mà trả lời, cúi đầu thò qua tới, Ngô Lỗi tay mắt lanh lẹ ngăn trở người này môi, trong lòng kinh hãi, nhẹ giọng nói, "Đứng thẳng, hảo hảo đi đường, phóng viên còn ở đâu!"

"Nhưng chúng ta không phải công khai sao? Còn sợ cái gì phóng viên?" Lưu hạo nhiên tựa hồ rất không vừa lòng chính mình hôn bị ngăn trở, Ngô Lỗi, Ngô Lỗi đều phải vội muốn chết.

Hắn muốn hỏi núi Võ Đang đạo trưởng —— đây là ngài nói không thành vấn đề, tự nhiên sẽ giải quyết dễ dàng sao? Lưu hạo nhiên nằm mơ đều làm tà hồ, hắn đem trong mộng phát sinh hết thảy trở thành hiện thực!

Không, hoặc là nói, Lưu hạo nhiên bị trong mộng người kia xuyên qua thay thế!

Ngô Lỗi tức khắc đầu lớn như đấu, sợ Lưu hạo nhiên hôm nay lộ ra dấu vết, kéo hắn một đường gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm, hai người lên đài lên tiếng thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi càng là khẩn trương đầu choáng váng.

Như vậy một đốn thao tác xuống dưới, vào lúc ban đêm internet đồ cùng bình luận liền xuất sắc. Truyền thông vẫn là có tiết tháo, chỉ là nói đây là cảm động đất trời giới giải trí thuần khiết huynh đệ tình, fans đã có thể không giống nhau, đối với những cái đó hắc bạch tây trang, cử chỉ thân mật ảnh chụp đại liếm đặc liếm.

Đặc biệt là Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn Ngô Lỗi ánh mắt, càng là bị suy diễn ra mấy trăm cái ngươi yêu ta ta yêu ngươi gút mắt tiết mục.

Nhưng là Ngô Lỗi không biết, cũng không có thời gian chú ý cái này, hắn đem Lưu hạo nhiên mang về nhà, đóng lại cửa phòng liền nhăn lại mi hỏi: "Ngươi rốt cuộc là chuyện như thế nào, là thất tâm phong vẫn là, vẫn là......"

Suy đoán quá vớ vẩn, Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy chính mình vô luận như thế nào nói không nên lời "Bị xuyên qua" mấy chữ, phảng phất vừa nói xuất khẩu, hắn nhân sinh nhận tri cùng tam quan liền từ lung lay hoàn toàn trở thành một bãi tán sa.

"Ta? Ta là ngươi ái nhân a, đá chồng chất, ngươi rốt cuộc là làm sao vậy?" Mà Lưu hạo nhiên lại hiển nhiên so Ngô Lỗi càng lo lắng, hắn tiến lên tới gần Ngô Lỗi, mặt mày phóng đại, đáy mắt mang theo không chút nào che dấu quan tâm, cùng thâm trầm tình yêu.

...... Ngô Lỗi, Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy, hoặc là hắn điên rồi, hoặc là Lưu hạo nhiên điên rồi.

Hoặc là chính là thế giới này điên rồi!

Trong mộng tình duyên 4

"Ngươi là ta ái nhân? Ta còn là ngươi ba ba đâu!" Ngô Lỗi lúc ấy liền buột miệng thốt ra!

Sau đó Lưu hạo nhiên liền cười, lộ ra hai viên răng nanh, chợt vừa thấy xác thật chính là chỉ ôn nhu chó Shiba. Ngô Lỗi trong lòng vui vẻ, còn tưởng rằng chính mình hảo huynh đệ đã trở lại, kết quả Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên liền đứng lên, duỗi tay hướng hắn trên eo bóp chặt, đem hắn chặt chẽ mà nửa cố định ở trong ngực, nửa người cong xuống dưới, cúi đầu tiến đến trước mặt hắn, nhẹ giọng nỉ non: "Ai nha, ngươi muốn làm ta cái gì đều có thể, chỉ cần ngươi nguyện ý......"

Rõ ràng là phi thường thuần khiết nói, không biết vì cái gì đã bị người này vừa nói, có vẻ đặc biệt hàm ướt.

Ngô Lỗi ở trong mộng gặp được rất nhiều rớt tiết tháo sự tình đều thực bình tĩnh, là bởi vì mộng tuy rằng chuyện xưa cốt truyện thực rớt tiết tháo, nhưng là một khi tiến vào đến hài hòa giai đoạn, chính là chính hắn bản nhân ý thức đại khái có thể cảm giác đến đang làm cái gì, chính là lại không có phi thường chi tiết cảm giác, cả người mơ mơ màng màng, ngẫu nhiên còn sẽ như là góc nhìn của thượng đế giống nhau nhìn, cho nên kỳ thật mặc kệ mộng lại rớt tiết tháo, nhiều nhất chỉ là làm hắn cảm thấy hiếm lạ tìm kiếm cái lạ.

Nhưng là trước mặt cái này nhưng không giống nhau!

Đây chính là đùa thật a!

Ngô Lỗi tức khắc toàn thân lông tơ đều tạc đi lên, hắn dùng sức mà đẩy ra Lưu hạo nhiên, liên thanh nói: "Từ từ, ngươi cho ta từ từ, bình tĩnh một chút!"

Lưu hạo nhiên tán tỉnh bị cự, khẽ nhíu mày, vẻ mặt thiên sứ vô tội cảm giác, thuần khiết mà, lời lẽ chính đáng hỏi: "Làm sao vậy đá chồng chất, có phải hay không mấy ngày nay ta không ở, ngươi cáu kỉnh?"

Nghe một chút, này ôn nhu lại sủng nịch thanh âm, nhìn xem, này dung túng lại bao dung tươi cười...... Này nếu là đổi cái nữ hài tử, ai có thể đỉnh được?

Ngô Lỗi một cái tát che lại người này mặt, bất lực mà nói: "Ta đều theo như ngươi nói, đừng cùng ta tới này bộ, ta không phải ngươi ái nhân!"

"Chính là......"

"Không có chính là!" Ngô Lỗi siêu hung mà ngăn cản Lưu hạo nhiên nói, hắn ngồi xếp bằng ngồi chính mình phòng ngủ trên giường lớn, hung tợn mà đối Lưu hạo nhiên nói: "Ngồi xuống!"

Đối phương nhưng thật ra nghe lời, thuận theo mà ngồi xuống.

"Ta không biết ngươi hiện tại là trúng tà, vẫn là chúng ta liền như vậy thần kỳ gặp được cái gì song song thời không...... Tóm lại ngươi không được cho ta cùng hạo nhiên lưu lại cái gì cục diện rối rắm, đã biết sao!" Ngô Lỗi trừng mắt dựng mắt, mặt ngoài hung ác định liệu trước, nhưng là kỳ thật nếu cùng hắn quen thuộc nói, liền biết hắn trong lòng hoảng đến một con.

Thiên a, hạo nhiên không có việc gì đi, hắn hảo huynh đệ nếu thật là cùng trước mặt cái này hạo nhiên cho nhau xuyên qua, bọn họ còn có biện pháp đổi trở về sao?

Còn có chính là, hắn ở chỗ này gặp được như thế xấu hổ khó giải quyết tình thế phát triển, Lưu hạo nhiên ở kia đầu có phải hay không cũng sẽ gặp được trong mộng cái kia Ngô Lỗi, mà đối phương có thể hay không cũng thực tự nhiên mà cùng cái này hạo nhiên giống nhau, xông lên liền tới cái ôm hôn nồng nhiệt...... A a a a a a a Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy hắn chỉ là suy nghĩ một chút đầu xác đều phải bay.

Hắn đầy mặt đỏ bừng, cảm thấy từ cái kia quỷ dị cùng mộng lúc sau, hắn tiết tháo liền một đi không trở lại, mà hắn hảo huynh đệ cũng là......

Thiên a mà a, bọn họ lúc trước vì cái quỷ gì sử thần kém muốn đi núi Võ Đang?

Đều nói núi Võ Đang truyền thừa hơn một ngàn năm, nơi đó mặt hiện hiện giờ còn có đạo trưởng thanh tu, người làm mê tín đầu tiên liền phải không được, kia làm mê tín còn làm đi cao nhân đoạn đường càng là không được, nhất không được là bọn họ cầu nhân duyên cũng không đem nói rõ ràng, hiện giờ này nhưng như thế nào xong việc?!

Ngô Lỗi hôm nay buổi tối là tuyệt vọng.

Hắn không nghĩ tới chính là, làm hắn càng thêm mục trừng cẩu ngốc còn ở phía sau —— hắn một giấc ngủ tỉnh, đột nhiên cảm giác chính mình cả người giống như là bị bạch tuộc bám lấy giống nhau, cảm giác phải bị triền hít thở không thông.

Vừa mở mắt liền nhìn đến ngủ đến hình chữ X, giống như cẩu ôm xương cốt giống nhau cảm thấy mỹ mãn Lưu hạo nhiên.

Đối phương ngủ đến kia kêu một cái thơm ngọt, bởi vì quá mức tú khí vô hại diện mạo, tức khắc còn có vẻ có vài phần hồn nhiên, kết quả Ngô Lỗi như vậy vừa động, người này mở to mắt, liền lộ ra một nụ cười rạng rỡ tới, màu trắng răng nanh dệt hoa trên gấm, vì hắn thậm chí thêm một tia tính trẻ con.

Ngô Lỗi...... Ngô Lỗi lần đầu tiên phát hiện, chính mình cái này hảo huynh đệ, ngọa tào hắn nương thật sự lớn lên rất đẹp a!

Nhưng là hắn bị hôm nay sử sài sài tươi cười nhoáng lên thần, cử động một chút, đột nhiên cảm giác trên đùi đụng phải thứ gì.

Ân...... Nói như thế, thanh xuân thiếu niên, huyết khí tràn đầy, này sáng sớm bình thường phản ứng thật sự không đáng nói cái gì, nhưng là nếu đối phương ở hắn đụng chạm dưới càng ngày càng kích động...... Vậy không đúng rồi đi!!!

Ngô Lỗi mặt tức khắc đen.

Hắn hít sâu, nói cho chính mình, không thể đánh chết người này, thân thể này là hắn hảo huynh đệ, hắn muốn xách theo người này thượng núi Võ Đang tìm đạo trưởng trừ tà, lại đem chính mình hảo huynh đệ đổi trở về!

Nhưng là vô luận lại nói như thế nào phục chính mình, nhân sinh lần đầu tiên bị đồng tính mơ ước, còn tùy tiện mà dẫn dắt công kích tính địa biểu hiện ra tới, Ngô Lỗi làm một cái sắt thép thẳng nam, nội tâm vẫn là phi thường khó chịu.

"Ngươi cút cho ta lên!" Sáng sớm, Ngô Lỗi phát ra rống giận.

Tỷ tỷ Ngô Duyệt ngáp dài từ cửa đi ngang qua, nghe Ngô Lỗi rống giận, lắc đầu cảm khái: "...... Sáng sớm lại ở đùa giỡn."

Ai, bên ngoài đều nói nàng đệ đệ tổng tiến công tiểu chó săn, 90 sau đệ nhất Alpha, Ngô Duyệt nội tâm là ha hả, ở nàng cái này tỷ tỷ trong lòng, nhà mình đệ đệ chính là cái giương nanh múa vuốt con khỉ, liếc mắt một cái không thấy được là có thể làm nàng rầu thúi ruột.

Nhưng thật ra cùng hắn cùng nhau chơi cái kia Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn qua ngây ngốc, cùng nàng đệ đệ chơi lên cũng cùng người điên giống nhau, nhưng là trên thực tế đối nhân xử thế đều ổn thật sự, có đôi khi thậm chí có điểm hoạt không lưu thủ, làm Ngô Duyệt kỳ thật có điểm kiêng kị.

Nàng cũng là quan sát đã nhiều năm, mới phát hiện đối phương trừ bỏ cùng nhà mình đệ đệ quan hệ đặc biệt hảo, hai người nhất kiến như cố lúc sau, xác thật cũng không có khác ý xấu, cũng không lấy đệ đệ làm đề tài, càng không có muốn diễm áp ai, vì thế mới chậm rãi tiếp nhận rồi cái này đệ đệ hảo bằng hữu.

Giờ phút này nghe hai người đùa giỡn, Ngô Duyệt ngáp dài đi phòng khách phao cà phê, đem chuyện này vứt chi sau đầu.

Mà trong môn mặt, Ngô Lỗi rống giận lệnh cưỡng chế Lưu hạo nhiên rời giường lăn đi toilet lúc sau, trên mặt liền bạo hồng.

Hắn với ai quan hệ hảo, cũng chưa gặp được quá loại chuyện này a!

Xấu hổ, xấu hổ là hôm nay Ngô gia.

Lưu hạo nhiên cọ tới cọ lui 40 vài phút mới ra tới, hôm nay Ngô Lỗi không có công tác, nhưng là ngày mai liền phải có phỏng vấn cùng quay chụp đại ngôn nhật trình, Lưu hạo nhiên này cẩu điện thoại vang lên thật lâu, hắn tiếp, liền nhìn đến người này nhíu mày, không tình nguyện mà nói: "Không phải nói chụp hảo sao, như thế nào lại muốn bổ đồ?"

Ngô Lỗi nghe hắn nói chuyện, hiển nhiên đối phương là có cái công tác làm hắn bổ quay chụp hành trình, nhưng là Lưu hạo nhiên người này lười đến là người ngoài nghề đều biết, hắn đối trừ bỏ đóng phim ở ngoài công tác kia đều là có thể đẩy tắc đẩy, dù sao nhưng chính mình như thế nào thoải mái như thế nào tới, lúc này nghe hắn ý tứ, còn tưởng cùng người cãi cọ.

Ngô Lỗi nghe, chòm Ma Kết nội tâm đối công tác quật cường theo đuổi liền ra tới, lại nói hắn cũng không thể nhìn chính mình hảo huynh đệ sự nghiệp bị cái này ngoại lai người cấp làm không có a, vì thế Ngô Lỗi liền chạy nhanh mở miệng: "Công tác vẫn phải làm, ngươi đừng chậm trễ chính sự!"

Lưu hạo nhiên liếc hắn một cái, lộ ra một cái "Hảo đi nếu ngươi đều nói, ta cũng chỉ có thể nghe lời" biểu tình, đừng hỏi Ngô Lỗi làm sao thấy được, hắn đột nhiên nắm tay phát ngứa, rất muốn tấu cẩu.

Sau đó, Lưu hạo nhiên hành trình liền như vậy định ra tới.

Kết quả người này một buông di động liền xông tới, ôm Ngô Lỗi liền không bỏ, năn nỉ ỉ ôi làm nũng chơi xấu liền phải Ngô Lỗi bồi hắn cùng đi quay chụp.

Ngô Lỗi...... Hắn thật sự muốn say.

Hắn vốn dĩ hôm nay cũng không có việc gì, là tính toán ở nhà đánh một ngày trò chơi, nhưng là người này triền công thật là đáng sợ, Ngô Lỗi thật sự là nháo bất quá hắn, hơn nữa cũng có nhìn điểm hắn, đừng đem hắn hảo huynh đệ sự nghiệp cấp lộng khoan khoái ý tứ ở, vì thế liền như vậy đi theo Lưu hạo nhiên đi lều chụp địa phương.

Hắn này vừa đi không quan trọng, tới rồi địa phương mới phát hiện, này một đường nhìn bọn họ cùng nhau xuất hiện người, mỗi người đều thần thái cực kỳ quỷ dị.

Đầu tiên là Lưu hạo nhiên bên người vẫn luôn đi theo tiểu quản lý, Triệu thúc ngày xưa cũng gặp qua, kia đều là thập phần giọng quan có lễ phép, đúng mực đắn đo cực hảo, hôm nay vừa thấy mặt khí thế biến đổi, kia hoàn toàn chính là chính mình thân thiết thân thiện, đi lên liền đối Ngô Lỗi nói: "Cảm ơn lỗi ca khuyên hạo nhiên, hôm nay tuy rằng là người ta làm việc không có làm hảo, nhưng là chúng ta phối hợp phối hợp, cũng là một cái nhân tình không phải."

Không phải, cùng ta giải thích làm gì a?

Ngô Lỗi mặt ngoài gật đầu mỉm cười, nội tâm một mảnh mờ mịt.

Càng mờ mịt chính là hắn như vậy gật đầu một cái, Triệu thúc giống như là được đến lãnh đạo khẳng định giống nhau, trên mặt đều có thể thả ra tám vạn trượng màu sắc rực rỡ quang mang tới, mắt thấy liền phải đạp đất thành Phật.

Tốt xấu này một đường tới rồi quay chụp địa phương, lều chụp áp lực không lớn, Ngô Lỗi đi theo Lưu hạo nhiên một đường đi vào hoá trang, liền nhìn đến trên sân nhân viên công tác vẻ mặt khiếp sợ, sau đó châu đầu ghé tai, Ngô Lỗi thề hắn còn nghe được có nữ hài ở nhẹ giọng thét chói tai "Là thật sự!"

Hắn còn không có nháo minh bạch đâu, đã bị Lưu hạo nhiên cười lôi kéo vào phòng hóa trang.

Bên ngoài nháo đến lợi hại hơn.

Ngô Lỗi là làm không rõ, dứt khoát mặc kệ, liền an an tĩnh tĩnh mà cầm di động chờ Lưu hạo nhiên hoá trang, kết quả người này trong chốc lát hỏi "Đá chồng chất ngươi nhàm chán không, muốn hay không ta bồi ngươi nói chuyện phiếm?" Trong chốc lát lại nói "Ta đợi chút chạy nhanh chụp xong liền mang ngươi đi ăn ngon!" Trong chốc lát lại liêu nhàn "Ai ngươi như thế nào còn ở chơi cái kia phá trò chơi a ngươi kỹ thuật như vậy kém có lạc thú sao?"

Ngô Lỗi, Ngô Lỗi hít sâu, bằng không muốn đánh bạo người này đầu chó.

"Ngươi câm miệng cho ta, hảo hảo hoá trang hảo hảo đem công tác làm xong!" Hắn một cái lạnh buốt xem thường lật qua đi, Lưu hạo nhiên lập tức an tĩnh như gà, ngoan ngoãn làm chuyên viên trang điểm tỷ tỷ cho hắn hoá trang.

Chuyên viên trang điểm tỷ tỷ cái kia ánh mắt từ khiếp sợ đến nghi hoặc đến kinh hách đến tâm như nước lặng, cuối cùng đến nghẹn.

Nàng run run rẩy rẩy mà cấp Lưu hạo nhiên làm tốt tạo hình, sau đó lại mắt thấy Lưu hạo nhiên trong nháy mắt biến thành ba tuổi, một hai phải lôi kéo Ngô Lỗi, dẫn hắn đi cùng nhau tiến lều xem hắn chụp ảnh.

Mắt thấy Ngô Lỗi bị kéo đi rồi, vị này chuyên viên trang điểm tỷ tỷ dùng 0.1 giây tốc độ lấy ra di động, mở ra chính mình một cái đàn liền thét chói tai: "A a a a a a a a a a a a a!"

Trong đàn tức khắc một mảnh dấu chấm hỏi.

"Không có việc gì, ta kích động." Chuyên viên trang điểm tỷ tỷ rống xong, trò chuyện riêng cửa sổ nhỏ cấp một người, "Tỷ muội, ngươi ở lều sao, ta cảm giác ta phát hiện khó lường sự tình!"

"...... Ta đây đại khái cùng ngươi phát hiện cùng kiện đến không được sự tình, hai vị này đệ đệ cũng chưa tính toán tàng một chút, trắng trợn táo bạo cho chúng ta ở uy cẩu lương!"

"Hại, dù sao chúng ta cũng sẽ không đối ngoại nói, nói nhân gia cũng sẽ không tin. Bất quá thật sự thực xứng đôi a! Ta đời này còn có thể làm đến nhan giá trị như vậy cao như vậy ngọt chân nhân, awsl! Cuộc đời này không uổng!"

Nếu giờ phút này có người đi vào phòng hóa trang, nhìn đến chuyên viên trang điểm tỷ tỷ kia kích động biểu tình, khóe miệng một mạt hư hư thực thực trúng gió đáng khinh tươi cười, hơn nữa đầy mặt hồng quang...... Nói không chừng sẽ cho rằng chuyên viên trang điểm trúng tà.

Mà nàng cũng không cô độc, lều nội giờ phút này có rất nhiều người cùng nàng biểu tình có thể nói là giống nhau như đúc!

Mà Ngô Lỗi...... Hắn kỳ thật không cảm giác được cái gì, chỉ là Lưu hạo nhiên quá dính người mà thôi, hắn cảm thấy chính mình giống như là cái thuần thú sư, mỗi khi người này tính toán thò qua tới nhảy nhót nghỉ ngơi, hắn khiến cho người uống nước lại tiếp tục lăn đi quay chụp.

Nhưng là không thể không nói, có lẽ là lần đầu tiên cách như vậy gần xem người này công tác. Có lẽ là trong cơ thể thay đổi cái linh hồn? Tóm lại hôm nay ăn mặc một thân chính trang, cầm một bó màu trắng hoa hồng Lưu hạo nhiên, làm Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy...... Thật sự thực mỹ.

Là một loại anh tuấn, sinh cơ bừng bừng, phảng phất nhẹ nhàng cây xanh giống nhau, mang theo cổ làm người vô pháp ngăn cản tuổi trẻ nam nhân hormone.

Hỗn loạn bị chính trang khóa trụ dục niệm, bị tươi cười che dấu tà ác, bị nhỏ dài lông mi sở che lấp thâm trầm ánh mắt.

Là Lưu hạo nhiên chưa bao giờ bày ra quá, một cái dã tâm bừng bừng, muốn chinh phục thế giới nam nhân tư thái.

Hoặc là...... Hắn tưởng chinh phục không phải thế giới.

Hắn thẳng tắp mà, không chút để ý ánh mắt tùy ý mà hoạt động, nơi đi đến đều có thể làm kia một khối khu người theo bản năng mà ngừng thở. Nhưng kia đều là không hề tiêu cự, mờ mịt mơ hồ.

Thẳng đến hắn ánh mắt rơi xuống Ngô Lỗi nơi này, nhanh chóng ngắm nhìn, trong ánh mắt nháy mắt tràn ngập ra tinh quang cùng liệt hỏa, hắn lạnh nhạt biểu tình đột nhiên đã bị vỡ ra tươi cười cùng răng nanh sở chiếm cứ, trong nháy mắt liền từ mới vừa rồi huyền mà lại huyền âm trầm dã tính bên trong, nở rộ ra nhất sáng lạn thuần khiết nhất tươi cười tới.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn, cảm thấy chính mình như là khuy phá nào đó tư tàng khách không mời mà đến.

Chính là rồi lại cảm thấy chính mình là bị trân bảo chờ đợi dài lâu lịch sử chủ nhân.

Có một loại, đột nhiên cảm thấy chính mình cùng toàn thế giới người đều bất đồng bị quý trọng, bị coi trọng cảm giác.

Không xong, Ngô Lỗi tưởng, ngọa tào, khó trách như vậy nhiều người tưởng luyến ái a, nguyên lai luyến ái trung người ánh mắt như vậy, như vậy...... Làm người cảm thấy tâm đều phải đình nhảy.

Cái loại này thật lớn, trọn vẹn cảm giác, làm người cảm thấy, đúng rồi, chính là như vậy, đây là nhân loại vì cái gì muốn truy đuổi ái, vì cái gì yêu cầu ái.

Bởi vì loại này từ xương cốt phùng tràn ra hạnh phúc cùng bị chữa khỏi cảm giác, có thể làm bất luận cái gì nhỏ bé hèn mọn người nháy mắt cảm thấy cuộc đời này không uổng.

Chính là, đối phương không phải hắn ái nhân a.

Hắn là bởi vì cái kia kỳ quái cầu nguyện, sau đó đột nhiên cùng chính mình bằng hữu Lưu hạo nhiên trao đổi thân phận, sau đó đột nhiên đến người trong mộng a.

Mặc kệ là song song không gian vẫn là Lưu hạo nhiên trúng tà, tóm lại, này không phải hắn khẩn cầu nhân duyên a.

Vô luận là thân phận vẫn là giới tính, đều không phải hắn treo lên màu đỏ mộc bài lúc sau, nội tâm khẩn cầu cái kia nhân duyên.

"Đá chồng chất, ta vừa rồi có phải hay không đặc biệt soái, ngươi đều xem ngây người!" Ngô Lỗi trong lòng lên men này một cái chớp mắt, còn không có tới kịp nghĩ kỹ, đột nhiên liền nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên bước đi lại đây, thuận tay liền đem kia thúc hoa hồng trắng nhét vào Ngô Lỗi trong lòng ngực.

Thuần khiết hoa hồng trắng cùng ăn mặc thiển sắc áo thun Ngô Lỗi dung ở một bộ hình ảnh bên trong, rõ ràng là như vậy sắc nhọn diễm lệ hình dáng, chính là nháy mắt lại chỉ làm người nghĩ đến thánh khiết sáu cánh thiên sứ.

Làm một ít người tưởng cầu nguyện, tưởng khẩn cầu, tưởng tắm gội thánh quang.

Làm một ít người tưởng ô nhiễm, tưởng tù vây, tưởng không chết không ngừng.

Hắn chính là có như vậy mâu thuẫn khí chất.

Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt tối sầm lại, cơ hồ là nửa ôm người, đem người mang đi trực tiếp ra cửa thượng bảo mẫu xe.

"Hảo keo kiệt, làm chúng ta xem một chút đều luyến tiếc!"

"Không quan hệ, cuối cùng có một cái xem đủ, này hai cái nhìn đến ai chúng ta đều không mệt!"

......

Phía sau nhân viên công tác đã ở vóc dáng quan hệ tốt trong đàn mặt điên cuồng bùm bùm, các loại suy đoán cùng tiểu kịch trường tề phi, nếu bọn họ lời nói đều trở thành sự thật nói, kia Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi đại khái muốn ở hiện thực bên trong du tẩu ở loại nào pháp luật pháp quy không biểu hiện bên cạnh.

Ân, nói đúng ra, khả năng không chỉ là bên cạnh.

Nhưng là hai người giờ phút này ai cũng không biết nhân viên công tác ý tưởng, bọn họ trở về lúc sau, Lưu hạo nhiên làm nũng chơi xấu đến một nửa, đột nhiên cả người cứng đờ.

Ngô Lỗi cúi đầu, xem ở chính mình bả vai hạt cọ hạt củng người nào đó, đồng dạng gương mặt cùng động tác, nhưng là hắn nháy mắt là có thể từ phát ra từ nội tâm xấu hổ tư thái cùng trừng lớn trong ánh mắt mặt đọc lấy ra quan trọng nội dung ——

"Lưu hạo nhiên? Ngươi đã trở lại?" Ngô Lỗi buột miệng thốt ra.

Lưu hạo nhiên sờ soạng một phen mặt, giống như trải qua tang thương lão nông, trầm mặc một chút, mới gật gật đầu, lộ ra điểm sống sót sau tai nạn suy yếu, nhìn Ngô Lỗi, run rẩy mà nói: "...... Ngươi biết ta đã trải qua cái gì sao?"

Ngô Lỗi mày nhăn lại, cảm thấy chính mình đại khái không muốn nghe đến kế tiếp nói.

Nhất định thực kích thích.

Hắn không nhất định khiêng được cái loại này.

\----------------------------

Đợi lâu đợi lâu các vị


	2. 5 - hết

Trong mộng tình duyên 5

Căn cứ Lưu hạo nhiên chính mình nói, lúc ấy hắn trước mắt tối sầm, lại tỉnh lại nhìn đến chính là Ngô Lỗi cười cho hắn một cái ôm, sau đó thò qua tới liền cho hắn tới cái nhiệt tình kiểu Pháp hôn nồng nhiệt.

"...... Ta nụ hôn đầu tiên." Lưu hạo nhiên vẻ mặt đau triệt nội tâm đau lòng, nhưng là ngẫm lại lại lộ ra hoài niệm biểu tình.

"Trụ não!!!" Ngô Lỗi nháy mắt liền nghe không nổi nữa, điên cuồng gào rống, không được Lưu hạo nhiên nói tiếp, hắn một chút đều không muốn nghe đến Lưu hạo nhiên đối với cái kia hôn đánh giá, sau đó lại không chịu tiếp thu sự thật mà nói: "Không có khả năng, ta một cái thẳng nam, ngươi cũng là thẳng nam, chúng ta hảo huynh đệ tới, như thế nào sẽ có loại này phát rồ sự tình!"

"Không cần hoảng, chúng ta nghiêm túc phân tích một chút." Lưu hạo nhiên nháy mắt Tần phong bám vào người, hắn nghiêm túc mà nói, "Đầu tiên chúng ta xác định một chút, chúng ta lúc này rốt cuộc gặp được là tình huống như thế nào! Rốt cuộc là bị quỷ ám vẫn là song song thời không đâu?!"

Bị quỷ ám biểu hiện cảm giác như thế nào đều không phải là bọn họ cái này tình huống, tuy rằng không muốn thừa nhận, nhưng là hai người đều cảm thấy, này nhất định là song song thời không.

Tuy rằng song song thời không chỉ là các nhà khoa học giả thiết, căn bản không phải đã chứng thực sự thật, nhưng là nước ngoài nhà khoa học đều đã ở xuống tay thành lập đại hình đối đâm thiết bị tới kiểm tra đo lường song song thời không tồn tại chứng cứ, như vậy bọn họ cái này tao ngộ tựa hồ như thế nào đều so thiết bị càng có thuyết phục lực một chút.

Như vậy, nếu tiếp thu là song song thời không nói, nói cách khác...... Ở vô số song song thời không, hắn Ngô Lỗi, đều cùng Lưu hạo nhiên ở bên nhau.

Không, nghĩ như thế nào đều kỳ quái a!

"Chúng ta đều là thẳng nam a!" Ngô Lỗi phát ra vô pháp tiếp thu sự thật hò hét, Lưu hạo nhiên nghiêm túc tự hỏi một chút, đột nhiên long trời lở đất mà nói, "...... Tuy rằng trước kia ta cũng cảm thấy ta là thẳng nam không sai, nhưng là ta cẩn thận ngẫm lại, kỳ thật ngày hôm qua ngươi hôn ta thời điểm......"

"Đình! Ngày hôm qua ta không có thân ngươi, ngươi thanh tỉnh một chút!" Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy chính mình hảo huynh đệ hiện tại tư tưởng rất nguy hiểm, hắn vội vàng đánh gãy Lưu hạo nhiên nói, ân cần thiện dụ, "Ngươi ngày hôm qua nhìn đến hết thảy đều là ảo giác, mau thanh tỉnh một chút!"

Cũng may hai người kế tiếp thực mau đạt thành chung nhận thức, tóm lại hai người cũng đổi đã trở lại, hẳn là đại khái khả năng sẽ không ra cái gì chuyện xấu, hai người vì thế thập phần vui sướng, đương trường từ biệt liền về nhà đi.

Ngày hôm sau Ngô Lỗi liền đại sáng sớm đuổi phi cơ đi Trường Sa lục tiết mục, hắn lục xong 《 minh tinh đại trinh thám 》 liền đi vòng đi Tây An nhà bảo tàng lục 《 quốc gia bảo tàng 》, ngày hôm sau công tác sau khi chấm dứt liền hoả tốc chạy trở về chuẩn bị hồi bắc điện đi học.

Kết quả cùng ngày ở trường học liền thu được đoạt mệnh liên hoàn CALL.

"...... Đá chồng chất, ngươi nói thực ra, ngươi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc là chuyện như thế nào?" Trên đường lạnh mặt lái xe Ngô Duyệt hỏi nhà mình đệ đệ, Ngô Lỗi oan uổng muốn chết, lớn tiếng nói, "Tỷ, ta cùng hắn có thể là chuyện như thế nào, là hảo huynh đệ a!"

"Hảo huynh đệ?!" Ngô Duyệt nếu không phải ở lái xe, liền phải hành hung nhà mình đệ đệ đầu chó, nàng tức giận nói, "Hảo huynh đệ Lưu hạo nhiên ở phim trường bỏ gánh, một hai phải vô cùng lo lắng gấp trở về gặp ngươi? Hảo huynh đệ nhân gia người đại diện đánh không thông ngươi điện thoại cho ta gọi điện thoại, làm ngươi đừng nóng giận Lưu hạo nhiên đều hoảng thần? Ngươi cùng ta nói nhà ai hảo huynh đệ là cái dạng này?!"

Ngô Lỗi...... Ngô Lỗi lau một phen mặt, hắn trong lòng nghẹn khuất, nhưng là hắn không biết như thế nào giải thích.

Chẳng lẽ hắn cùng hắn tỷ nói: "Tỷ Lưu hạo nhiên nhất định là lại bị song song không gian hắn xuyên, ở cái kia thời không Lưu hạo nhiên là cùng ta ở bên nhau cho nên......"

Thật muốn nói như vậy mới thật sự sẽ bị đánh bạo đầu chó!

"Hành đi, không phải không cho ngươi yêu đương, nhưng là ngươi đừng gạt ta, đã biết sao?" Ngô Duyệt xem hắn không nói lời nào, mới nhẹ giọng nói, "Mẹ chỗ đó ta sẽ nói...... Thời đại nào, tìm bạn trai cũng không ai nói ngươi, ngươi đừng khẩn trương."

...... Tựa hồ là bị an ủi, nhưng mà Ngô Lỗi một chút cũng không vui.

Không phải hắn thật tìm cái bạn trai các ngươi liền này phản ứng a? Chẳng lẽ không phải hẳn là lấy chết tương bức làm hắn trở về chính đạo sao? Như thế nào nhà hắn người đều như vậy rộng rãi!

Nhưng là tính, hiện tại cũng không phải giải thích cái này thời điểm, hắn tỷ tính tình cũng không phải là kia cái gì ôn nhu đại tỷ tỷ, chân hỏa nổi lên tới Ngô Lỗi đều phải an tĩnh như gà cái loại này, lúc này Ngô Lỗi cũng không dám lên tiếng, liền như vậy trầm mặc mà lái xe tới rồi Lưu hạo nhiên gia.

Tỷ tỷ không đi theo lên lầu, chỉ ném xuống một câu: "Kéo hảo bức màn đừng bị paparazzi chụp."

Liền tiêu sái lái xe đi rồi.

Ngô Lỗi kéo hảo khẩu trang lên lầu đều là trong lòng trong gió hỗn độn, hắn như vậy vừa lên lâu, tới rồi Lưu hạo nhiên gia, chuông cửa nhấn một cái, người đại diện nhìn đến hắn liền cùng nhìn đến chúa cứu thế giống nhau, vội vàng kêu hắn vào cửa, lại nói: "Này ngài nếu tới, ta liền đi rồi, các ngươi có việc nhi chậm rãi nói, chậm rãi nói ha."

Nói xong, người đại diện liền chạy như bay đi rồi, Ngô Lỗi lưu người nói cũng chưa nói ra.

"...... Lại đây." Ngô Lỗi nơi này còn đang nhìn người đại diện bôn tẩu bóng dáng, phía sau đột nhiên truyền đến khàn khàn thanh âm, Ngô Lỗi theo tiếng quay đầu lại, tức khắc có điểm hoảng hốt —— Lưu hạo nhiên ăn mặc một thân hắc tây trang, tóc sơ ở sau đầu, có mấy cây nhỏ vụn đầu tóc rũ xuống tới, làm hắn sắc nhọn hình dáng hơi chút nhu hòa một ít.

Này không phải Lưu hạo nhiên.

Ngô Lỗi cơ hồ là nháy mắt liền phản ứng lại đây.

Trong mộng mặt, cái này trang điểm nam nhân từng xuất hiện quá, bên người mang theo một đám thủ hạ, Ngô Lỗi lúc ấy chỉ nhớ rõ chính mình ăn mặc quần da khiêu vũ, ngồi ở hắn trên đùi cùng người này hôn môi......

"Như thế nào, cùng ta sinh khí?" Này một thân thành thục nam nhân khí chất Lưu hạo nhiên chậm rãi đi tới, tay trực tiếp vói vào Ngô Lỗi vạt áo bên trong, mềm nhẹ mà vuốt ve, mang theo một loại ẩn ẩn khống chế cảm.

"...... Ngươi hiểu lầm, này, này......" Ngô Lỗi tưởng nói rõ ràng, người này nhất định là đã xảy ra cùng phía trước giống nhau sự tình, Lưu hạo nhiên này thân thể rốt cuộc là chuyện như thế nào, như thế nào một lát liền thay đổi người, như vậy không ổn định sao?!

Đáng tiếc người này tính cách cùng thượng một cái hoàn toàn không giống nhau, người này ánh mắt u ám, khống chế dục mãnh liệt, tính cách cực kỳ cường thế, hắn ôn nhu nhưng không dung kháng cự mà vuốt ve Ngô Lỗi eo, Ngô Lỗi muốn giãy giụa, lại bị hắn mang theo ý cười cầm thuận thế leo lên.

Ngô Lỗi có điểm chống đỡ không được cái này Lưu hạo nhiên, lại đãi đi xuống hắn cảm thấy chính mình chẳng những thẳng nam thân phận khó giữ được, khả năng trinh tiết đều phải khó giữ được.

Chính là hắn muốn chạy, phía sau Lưu hạo nhiên lại cả người dính lại đây, Ngô Lỗi chỉ cảm thấy sắp tức chết rồi, cái này Lưu hạo nhiên sao lại thế này, rốt cuộc là cái nào song song thời không như thế nào trưởng thành phương thức, mới có thể trường ra cái này Lưu hạo nhiên loại này ngàn năm lão lưu manh?!

Mắt thấy chính mình bị giở trò, Ngô Lỗi mao, rốt cuộc tìm được cơ hội rống lớn: "Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi cho ta dừng tay!"

"Không gọi ta Lưu tiên sinh?" Lưu hạo nhiên cười, cùng khuôn mặt, người này cười liền mang theo ba phần tà tính.

Không thể không nói, cùng ngày thường cái kia ôn nhu chữa khỏi hảo anh em thật sự tương phản quá lớn, Ngô Lỗi tim đập lợi hại, chạy nhanh chế trụ Lưu hạo nhiên, sau đó liên tiếp điên cuồng mà giải thích rõ ràng bọn họ này rốt cuộc là chuyện như thế nào.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhíu mày, Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy hắn nghe hiểu, đang muốn vừa lòng mà mỉm cười gật đầu, đột nhiên liền nhìn đến kia Lưu hạo nhiên cười, nhẹ giọng nói "Tiểu bảo bối nhi không hổ là học tiếng Trung, biên ta đều sắp làm thật."

"Không phải a!!! Ngươi cho ta đứng đắn một chút!!!" Ngô Lỗi phải bị người này tức chết rồi, hắn liên thanh nói, "Ngươi tỉnh lại liền ở phim trường, ngươi hiện tại cùng ta là đồng hành, chúng ta là anh em!"

"...... Tuy rằng ta không biết ngươi là cùng ai liên thủ làm được, nhưng là ta sẽ điều tra rõ...... Đến nỗi ngươi, lần trước đại buổi sáng ngươi liền chạy trốn, ta cũng sẽ không tin ngươi này chỉ tiểu hồ ly." Lưu hạo nhiên tà mị cười, Ngô Lỗi...... Ngô Lỗi khí muốn giết người.

Đây là cái gì cẩu huyết cốt truyện!

Hắn đoán được! Nhưng là Ngô Lỗi không nghĩ nói. Cái gì xuân phong nhất độ bỏ trốn mất dạng lại tỉnh lại ta muốn tìm được ngày hôm qua tiểu yêu tinh cốt truyện, hiện tại cẩu huyết biên kịch đều không cần này nhất chiêu a!!!

"Đúng rồi, ta tưởng...... Quấy rầy!" Cố tình lúc này, tựa hồ là ném thứ gì người đại diện đẩy cửa muốn vào tới, liền nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên cả người bắt lấy Ngô Lỗi ở trên sô pha, lấy một người bình thường vừa thấy liền biết đang tiến hành cái gì không thích hợp đại nhân hoạt động tư thế đình trệ trụ, người đại diện tức khắc lập tức cực kỳ thức thời mà quay đầu, nói: "A, sao lại thế này, ta như thế nào đột nhiên mù!"

Nói, người đại diện liền nhắm mắt lại quay đầu sờ soạng đi ra đại môn.

Cũng săn sóc mà giữ cửa quan trọng.

Ngô Lỗi...... Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy đóng lại không phải đại môn, là hắn ở người khác trong lòng thuần khiết danh tiếng chi lộ......

Hắn quay đầu, nhe răng trợn mắt mà đối với Lưu hạo nhiên muốn phát hỏa.

Đột nhiên liền nghe được một tiếng trầm thấp cười khẽ, sau đó là mềm ấm xúc cảm.

Lưu hạo nhiên hôn hắn.

Thiếu niên cùng thiếu niên...... Nụ hôn đầu tiên.

Ngô Lỗi mở to hai mắt nhìn.

Trong mộng tình duyên 6

"Ngươi nhân sinh nhất xấu hổ chính là khi nào?" Đã từng có tạp chí phỏng vấn Ngô Lỗi thời điểm hỏi như vậy quá, Ngô Lỗi lúc ấy tự hỏi thật lâu, nói gì đó đáp án chính hắn đều không quá nhớ rõ, nhưng là hẳn là trả lời chính là không quan hệ đau khổ tiểu thú sự.

Hắn lúc ấy cảm thấy ăn cơm đánh hắt xì đi ra ngoài chơi soái kết quả chân trượt đã là thực xấu hổ sự tình, đảo không phải cố ý có lệ, bất quá hôm nay Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy chính mình đã biết cái gì kêu xấu hổ.

Chân chính xấu hổ là cái gì đâu?

Chính là chính mình bị không thể hiểu được người trong mộng hôn môi lúc sau, đột nhiên liền cảm giác được Lưu hạo nhiên toàn thân căng thẳng, sau đó hắn cảm giác được Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên khẩn trương hô hấp, cực nóng nhiệt độ cơ thể, hắn nguyên bản lưu sướng động tác đột nhiên vô cùng trúc trắc...... Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên trừng lớn đôi mắt, hắn bắt lấy Lưu hạo nhiên, hỏi: "Ngươi, ngươi đã trở lại?!"

Là hắn hảo huynh đệ Lưu hạo nhiên đã trở lại!

Ngô Lỗi vui sướng trong nháy mắt, đột nhiên lại lại lần nữa hít thở không thông —— con mẹ nó, hảo xấu hổ, Lưu hạo nhiên trở về nháy mắt là bọn họ hôn môi này trong nháy mắt, làm sao bây giờ, bọn họ hai cái rất tốt thẳng nam muốn như thế nào nhìn thẳng vừa rồi phát sinh hết thảy?

Không đợi Ngô Lỗi nghĩ ra cái biện pháp gì, Lưu hạo nhiên liền ánh mắt mơ hồ, lỗ tai đỏ lên, hắn nhẹ giọng mà đối Ngô Lỗi nói: "Ngươi muốn...... Muốn uống rượu sao?"

"Muốn!" Ngô Lỗi kỳ thật không quá sẽ thưởng thức rượu, hắn là cái thích tập thể hình người, đối hút thuốc uống rượu đều không có bất luận cái gì hứng thú, nhưng là lúc này không khí thật là quá xấu hổ, cảm giác hô hấp đều khó khăn cái loại này xấu hổ trình độ, hắn nhu cầu cấp bách một chút đồ vật tới thôi miên chính mình đã quên vừa rồi mềm ấm môi xúc cảm, quên mất kia thình lình xảy ra ngoài ý muốn.

Lưu hạo nhiên đứng dậy đi quầy bar.

Cùng Ngô Lỗi không giống nhau, người này có uống xoàng thói quen, đảo không phải say rượu, chỉ là thói quen tính uống xoàng một chút, hưởng thụ hơi say cảm giác.

Bởi vậy hắn tàng rượu thập phần phong phú, đảo không phải cái gì sang quý chủng loại, mà là thế giới các nơi có ý tứ rượu loại.

Lưu hạo nhiên chọn chính là mười hai năm Whiskey, lấy máy móc tước ra hình tròn đại băng cầu đặt ở màu trà chén rượu bên trong, sau đó ngã vào rượu.

Chính hắn là như vậy uống, cấp Ngô Lỗi lại là dùng đồ uống điều chế sau, càng thêm mềm ngọt hảo nhập khẩu phong vị.

So với dày đặc gay mũi nguyên dịch, hiển nhiên điều chế sau mềm uống càng thêm phù hợp Ngô Lỗi khẩu vị, hắn uống một ngụm, liền lộ ra hơi hơi vừa lòng biểu tình tới.

"...... Uống chậm một chút, này rượu vẫn là có điểm số độ." Nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi phảng phất uống đồ uống giống nhau tấn tấn tấn một hơi làm nửa ly, Lưu hạo nhiên kinh ngạc xuất khẩu khuyên hắn.

Ngô Lỗi cũng không có để ở trong lòng, tiếp tục tấn tấn tấn tấn tấn, Lưu hạo nhiên xem khuyên bất động hắn, thở dài, tiếp tục cho hắn điều rượu.

Một ly Whiskey, một ly trường đảo trà đá, một ly Baileys...... Ngô Lỗi uống khẩu vị cảm giác phảng phất là ở uống đồ uống, hoàn toàn không cảm thấy bên trong có cồn, hắn cảm thấy chính mình là bị Lưu hạo nhiên xem thường, rốt cuộc đối phương cầm Whiskey cái ly uống thuần rượu bộ dáng, nhìn qua xác thật càng thêm đại nhân không sai.

Vì thế mang theo giận dỗi cảm giác đau uống tam ly lúc sau, Ngô Lỗi liền say.

Say thập phần hoàn toàn.

Hắn bắt lấy Lưu hạo nhiên liền hầm hừ mà nói: "Ngươi cái này vương bát đản!"

Lưu hạo nhiên biết hắn hiển nhiên là bởi vì gần nhất ngoài ý muốn nghẹn khuất tới rồi, lúc này cũng không cùng cái này con ma men so đo, hắn thập phần bình tĩnh mà trả lời: "Ân ân ân đúng đúng đúng, đều do ta."

"Ngày mai liền đi núi Võ Đang!" Ngô Lỗi tức giận nói.

"Không được a, ngày mai cũng không thể đi núi Võ Đang, ngày mai ta phải hồi đoàn phim." Lưu hạo nhiên uống rượu, câu được câu không mà cùng con ma men Ngô Lỗi nói chuyện, nói nói, bất tri bất giác cũng uống vài ly đi xuống.

Hắn uống đến chính là rượu mạnh, thật đánh thật tam ly có thể so Ngô Lỗi uống đến lượng lớn hơn, lúc này cũng có chút men say, hắn chống đầu hơi say mà nhìn Ngô Lỗi, đột nhiên liền cười.

Ngô Lỗi mơ mơ màng màng, nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy, trên mạng rất nhiều người ta nói, Lưu hạo nhiên là nhà bên diện mạo, không tính đỉnh cấp soái ca, chỉ có thể tính bình thường...... Bọn họ đều hẳn là nhìn xem lúc này hắn.

Mỹ nhân ở cốt không ở da, chân chính đẹp người, mị lực là từ xương cốt phùng phát ra. Ngày thường Lưu hạo nhiên vô luận thế nào, tựa hồ đều lộ ra ba phần ánh mặt trời cùng thiếu niên khí.

Nhưng là hơi say hắn không giống nhau, hắn một thân chính trang, chân dài từ quầy bar kia đầu duỗi lại đây, nhẹ nhàng câu động Ngô Lỗi chân, hắn chống cằm cười, tươi cười ôn nhu bên trong mang theo một tia nói không rõ mịt mờ tình dục tới, chỉ làm người cảm thấy cổ họng phát khô.

"...... Vừa rồi cái kia hôn, ta có điểm không nếm ra hương vị tới." Ngô Lỗi mê mang mà nghe Lưu hạo nhiên nói chuyện, hắn đang nói cái gì, Ngô Lỗi nghe được, nhưng là hắn đại não là đần độn, hắn nghe được, lại không rõ ý tứ này là cái gì.

Sau đó, hắn cảm giác được Lưu hạo nhiên đứng dậy, cách quầy bar, cúi người hôn xuống dưới.

Đây là cái bắt đầu có điểm ngây ngô, lại rơi vào cảnh đẹp hôn.

Ngô Lỗi có chút mờ mịt mà đi theo, hắn chỉ cảm thấy toàn thế giới đều ở xoay tròn, mà hắn bị người nhẹ nhàng mà hôn môi, thân thiết lại mềm mại, rồi sau đó càng ngày càng dã man, phảng phất công thành đoạt đất giống nhau.

Hắn hô hấp dồn dập, như là muốn chết chìm tại đây càng thêm mất khống chế hôn bên trong.

......

Chờ Ngô Lỗi tỉnh lại thời điểm, hắn nhìn trần nhà, cả người nội tâm là tuyệt vọng.

Hắn tưởng, ngọa tào, ta tiết tháo, ta thẳng nam tôn nghiêm...... Tái kiến!

Bên cạnh Lưu hạo nhiên còn đang ngủ, vị này đêm qua thập phần hàm ướt, hơn nữa không biết vì cái gì hiểu được thập phần nhiều kỳ quái tri thức tuổi trẻ nam tử ngủ sau lại có loại năm tháng tĩnh hảo cảm giác, thật là làm người căn bản không thể tưởng được đây là đêm qua cùng Ngô Lỗi híp mắt cười lộ ra răng nanh ân cần thiện dụ nói "Tới, ta dạy cho ngươi cái hảo ngoạn......" Biến thái!

Đêm qua, đêm qua......

Ngô Lỗi trong óc bên trong thoảng qua ướt nóng hôn, sốt cao nhiệt độ cơ thể cùng với người này ôm ở bên nhau...... Đình chỉ, đừng nghĩ, hắn vẫn là thẳng nam, kia chỉ là cái huynh đệ hỗ trợ lẫn nhau ngoài ý muốn.

Bọn họ đều uống say, uống say bất luận cái gì sự tình đều khả năng phát sinh!

Ngô Lỗi như vậy nghĩ thời điểm, đột nhiên, trên giường Lưu hạo nhiên mở mắt, hắn nhìn Ngô Lỗi, sau một lúc lâu đột nhiên cười...... Không biết vì sao mang theo một cổ tử thập phần hàm hậu hơi thở, phảng phất chó Shiba nhìn đến chủ nhân, Ngô Lỗi lúc ấy liền khẩn trương.

Quả nhiên, Lưu hạo nhiên một mở miệng, chính là vui sướng tiếp đón: "Tức phụ nhi, ngươi tỉnh a?"

Con mẹ nó Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi này chết cẩu!!! Đêm qua ngươi cấp lão tử mở ra tân thế giới đại môn ngươi liền hoả tốc cút đi bỏ trốn mất dạng a?! Ngươi mẹ nó có bản lĩnh cho ta chính mình tỉnh lại a hỗn đản!

Ngô Lỗi vốn dĩ chính mình còn ở giãy giụa, rốt cuộc ngày hôm qua hòa hảo huynh đệ lau súng cướp cò loại sự tình này thật sự xấu hổ, nhưng là giờ phút này vừa thấy đến tỉnh lại cư nhiên không phải Lưu hạo nhiên bản nhân, tức khắc một cổ tà hỏa dâng lên tới, quả thực là hận không thể đương trường cuồng tấu kia chỉ lão cẩu 500 tiếng đồng hồ.

Nhưng mà Lưu hạo nhiên bản nhân phỏng chừng đã đi một không gian khác đào đất làm ruộng, căn bản tiếp thu không đến Ngô Lỗi lửa giận, Ngô Lỗi đứng lên liền tính toán rời đi, nhưng trước mắt cái này Lưu hạo nhiên đáng thương hề hề mà đuổi theo hắn đi theo làm tùy tùng, lại là niết vai lại là đấm lưng, còn liếm mặt cười làm lành khom lưng cúi đầu hỏi "Tức phụ nhi làm sao vậy, như thế nào sinh khí?"

Này thật sự là làm nhân sinh không dậy nổi khí tới.

Nhưng cái này trạng thái Lưu hạo nhiên căn bản không thể đi đoàn phim a!

Vậy phải làm sao bây giờ đâu.

Đang nghĩ ngợi tới vấn đề này, người đại diện đổng thúc tới, hắn lúc này là gõ môn, nghe được Ngô Lỗi kêu tiến vào lúc sau mới mở ra đại môn tiến vào, thập phần ngoan ngoãn, tiến vào lúc sau vị này cũng là mắt nhìn mũi mũi nhìn tim, kiên định chấp hành tuyệt đối không nhìn chung quanh chuẩn tắc, phảng phất sợ nhìn đến chính mình không nên xem.

Dù sao hắn tới cũng là sốt ruột vì công tác, hắn cũng không xem cấp Ngô Lỗi đấm lưng Lưu hạo nhiên, chỉ đối với Ngô Lỗi nói chuyện, hiển nhiên thập phần minh bạch hiện giờ ai mới là hắn lão bản: "Lỗi ca, chúng ta lão bản hôm nay cần thiết hồi đoàn phim, liền kém hai ngày diễn, đoàn phim ngày hôm qua đợi một buổi trưa, nếu không phải lão bản bình thường đặc biệt chuyên nghiệp, nhân gia khẳng định đều phải sinh khí."

Này chụp đến kết thúc suất diễn cư nhiên kiều ban, thay đổi cá nhân chỉ sợ đạo diễn đều phải âm thầm thề về sau tuyệt đối không cùng cái này diễn viên hợp tác rồi. Nhưng là Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn luôn này đây chuyên tâm đóng phim nổi danh, ngày hôm qua ngẫu nhiên tùy hứng, tất cả mọi người đều có thể thông cảm hắn phỏng chừng là có cái gì quan trọng khẩn cấp sự tình, nhưng là cũng không thể vẫn luôn kéo không trở về đoàn phim a.

Chính là Ngô Lỗi phi thường hoài nghi Lưu hạo nhiên hiện tại cái này trạng thái, rốt cuộc có thể hay không hảo hảo đem chính mình suất diễn chụp xong. Chính là hôm nay thật sự không trở về đoàn phim, Lưu hạo nhiên danh tiếng thật sự liền nguy hiểm.

Tốt xấu cũng là bạn tốt, Ngô Lỗi nhưng không đành lòng nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên bởi vì loại này tai bay vạ gió mà lưu lại điểm đen, hắn thở dài, cuối cùng nhận mệnh, nói: "Hành đi, thu thập đồ vật, ta cùng nhau qua đi...... Ngươi, đi thu thập chính mình, đổi cái quần áo."

Mặt sau những lời này là đối Lưu hạo nhiên nói.

Thật vất vả một đám người ra cửa, đuổi gần nhất chuyến bay bay đến Tây An, tới rồi buổi tối mới cuối cùng khẩn đuổi chậm chạy tới đoàn phim.

Trên đường Ngô Lỗi cực cực khổ khổ mà biết rõ ràng Lưu hạo nhiên gần nhất ở chụp chính là cái cổ trang kịch, vẫn là cái cổ trang quyền mưu tra án, cuối cùng hai ngày này muốn chụp diễn thập phần phiền toái, riêng đè ở cuối cùng, là bởi vì muốn cùng khách mời ảnh đế chụp cuối cùng một màn quyết đấu trường hợp...... Này hiển nhiên không phải hiện tại Lưu hạo nhiên có thể nuốt trôi.

Ngô Lỗi chỉ có thể cầu nguyện Lưu hạo nhiên bản nhân nhanh lên trở về, bằng không đến lúc đó ở phim trường liền phải ra vấn đề lớn.

"Tức phụ nhi, này rốt cuộc là chuyện như thế nào a?" Cố tình Lưu hạo nhiên chính mình còn không ngừng nghỉ, dọc theo đường đi như là cái tò mò bảo bảo giống nhau, nhìn đến cái gì đều hiếm lạ, may mắn hắn hiển nhiên là cái thê quản nghiêm, một đường tưởng nói chuyện hoặc là tưởng sờ sờ thứ gì, chỉ cần Ngô Lỗi một cái con mắt hình viên đạn bay qua đi, hắn liền an tĩnh như gà làm ngoan ngoãn trạng.

Cuối cùng một đường hữu kinh vô hiểm mà tới rồi đoàn phim, này một đường đi vào liền nhìn đến mọi người biểu tình thập phần...... Khó có thể nắm lấy.

Ngô Lỗi cũng vô tâm tình quản ánh mắt của người khác, liền như vậy một đường đi theo Lưu hạo nhiên, đem hắn đưa đến phòng hóa trang, nhìn chuyên viên trang điểm cho hắn hoá trang, cổ đại trang dung tương đối phiền toái, còn có khăn trùm đầu gì đó, hiển nhiên không phải một chốc có thể thu phục.

Ngô Lỗi lười đến chờ đợi, cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đánh thanh tiếp đón, đi ra ngoài tính toán hít thở không khí.

Kết quả hắn đi đến hành lang cuối, chuẩn bị đi ra thời điểm, đột nhiên liền nghe được một nữ hài tử thanh âm kích động mà nói: "Ta liền nói cái kia tin tức là thật sự, kia hai người là một đôi! Ngày hôm qua Ngô Lỗi một bạo tai tiếng, chúng ta vị này liền ngồi không được, hắc mặt suốt đêm phi cơ trở về, trở về còn đem người mang theo, này cũng quá hộ thực...... Chậc chậc chậc, không nghĩ tới a, hạo nhiên đệ đệ bình thường nhìn thoải mái hào phóng, yêu đương cư nhiên là Đông Á tiểu dấm vương nhân thiết, này một đôi ta ăn!"

"Ngươi là đúng, hơn nữa không biết ngày hôm qua rốt cuộc là làm cái gì nha, hôm nay trở về thời điểm liền một đường nhìn đến hạo nhiên đệ đệ cẩn thận lấy lòng, ngươi nhìn đến không?" Một cái khác nữ hài tử hiển nhiên càng kích động, bay nhanh nói tiếp.

"Thấy được thấy được, ha ha ha ha còn có thể làm cái gì, khẳng định là ngày hôm qua sinh khí quá thô lỗ......"

...... Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy chính mình nghe không nổi nữa, hắn xoay người hoả tốc rời đi cái này đề tài đi hướng càng thêm quỷ dị khu vực, quyết định đổi cái địa phương thông khí.

"Ai, các ngươi nói kia hai cái là thật vậy chăng?" Kết quả mới vừa đổi cái địa phương, đây chính là đoàn phim bát quái ít nhất địa phương —— là nam tính nhiều nhất người phụ trách, sắt thép thẳng nam, dưỡng gia sống tạm hán tử nhóm tụ tập khu!

Kết quả nơi này hán tử nhóm ăn cơm hộp chính bát quái mặt mày hớn hở!

"Ai nha người trẻ tuổi yêu đương sao, bình thường lạp!" Trong đó một cái đại ca múa may chiếc đũa, không biết vì sao vẻ mặt thập phần nhận đồng biểu tình, trầm trọng mà nói, "Ta bà nương lớn lên cũng đẹp, ta liền không yên tâm nàng một người lão ở nhà, ra tới làm việc đều làm nàng đi theo ta...... Ta hiểu hắn!"

Từ từ, đại ca ngươi rốt cuộc đã hiểu cái gì a, còn có ta là cái 1 mét 8 nhiều sắt thép thẳng nam, như thế nào đều cùng ngươi tức phụ nhi xả không thượng quan hệ đi!

Ngô Lỗi nội tâm quả thực là thiên lôi oanh đỉnh.

Nhưng mà các đại ca lại căn bản không biết hắn ở nghe lén, ngược lại thập phần đồng cảm gật đầu nói: "Cũng là nga...... Nghĩ như vậy tưởng cũng là, nếu là có người truyền ta tức phụ cùng hàng xóm có một chân, ta liền tính biết không là thật sự, trong lòng cũng khẳng định không thoải mái......"

Không phải a các đại ca, các ngươi có phải hay không ý nghĩ cũng quá kỳ quái a! Trước không nói cái khác, ta cùng Lưu hạo nhiên hai cái đều là nam, các ngươi là như thế nào đại nhập các ngươi cùng tức phụ loại người này thiết? Tuy rằng mấy năm nay Luật hôn nhân đồng tính đã thông qua, nhưng là các ngươi có phải hay không thích ứng cũng thật tốt quá một chút? Đều không có người kinh ngạc đương hồng minh tinh là gay chuyện này nhi sao?!

Ngô Lỗi nội tâm làn đạn quả thực muốn ngăn trở hai mắt của mình.

Hắn cũng không thể thật sự cùng các đại ca so đo, chỉ có thể suy yếu mà lại thay đổi cái địa phương, đạo diễn lều bên ngoài, nơi này khẳng định an toàn.

"Hôm qua Lưu hạo nhiên kia tiểu tử hống tiểu bạn trai đi? Hôm nay hống hảo không?" Trứ danh đại đạo, quốc nội đứng đầu chế tác người thanh âm liền như vậy đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa mà truyền vào Ngô Lỗi lỗ tai.

Ngô Lỗi nghe được nhà làm phim mang theo ý cười thanh âm: "Hống là hống hảo, phỏng chừng ngày hôm qua lại đắc tội nhà hắn tiểu bằng hữu, hôm nay vẫn luôn ở cẩn thận lấy lòng."

"Ai, ngươi nói những người trẻ tuổi này, nói cái luyến ái đều khiến cho gà bay chó sủa...... Được rồi, trở về liền hảo, còn không phải là cái không bóng dáng tai tiếng, cũng đáng đến khí trở về tự mình bắt người, tiểu Lưu này vẫn là quá tuổi trẻ......" Đại đạo hận sắt không thành thép mà nói.

Không phải, đại lão, ngươi hận sắt không thành thép ngữ khí rốt cuộc là chuyện như thế nào a? Ngươi này phê bình phương hướng có phải hay không có điểm không thích hợp a, chẳng lẽ không phải muốn phê bình Lưu hạo nhiên hắn không chuyên nghiệp sao? Vì cái gì biến thành đối Lưu hạo nhiên sẽ không hống tiểu bạn trai hận sắt không thành thép a???

Ngô Lỗi trong óc bên trong tất cả đều là người da đen dấu chấm hỏi.

Bất quá hắn người da đen dấu chấm hỏi xong rồi mới nhớ tới —— ngọa tào không đúng a, đây là có chuyện gì, vì cái gì toàn thế giới trừ bỏ chính hắn bên ngoài, đều cho rằng hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên ở bên nhau a???

Này rốt cuộc là là con mẹ nó sao lại thế này a?!?!?!! Có hay không người có thể cùng hắn giải thích một chút?!?!!

.............................................

Chương trước hồi phục nghiêm với lục mình cái kia bằng hữu, ngươi thật tài tình! Thành ngữ quỷ tài, tại hạ bội phục, ha ha ha ha ha

Trong mộng tình duyên 7

Không có người cùng Ngô Lỗi giải thích, hơn nữa thực mau Lưu hạo nhiên suất diễn liền đến.

Ngô Lỗi trong lòng cấp muốn chết, kết quả Lưu hạo nhiên hóa xong trang vừa ra tới, cả người liền nháy mắt thay đổi một người, ánh mắt lạnh nhạt một thân tự phụ, hơi hơi nâng một chút cằm xem người, hoàn toàn chính là kịch bên trong cái kia làm mưa làm gió thiếu niên công tử sống thoát thoát từ kịch bản bên trong đi ra.

Lều bên trong có người ở cảm thán: "Lưu hạo nhiên cũng quá lợi hại đi, hắn kỹ thuật diễn trướng quá lợi hại, này liền nhập diễn."

Nhưng là Ngô Lỗi biết, này ước chừng đánh giá không phải nhập diễn, ước chừng là nào lộ thần tiên lại thay thế cái kia làm ruộng trung thực hán tử.

Hơn nữa người này cách nhìn qua phá lệ âm hiểm, khụ khụ...... Phá lệ bày mưu lập kế.

Hắn tựa hồ kỳ thật đối trước mắt tiếp thu hết thảy có điểm nhàn nhạt xa lạ, nhưng là thực mau liền dung nhập tới rồi toàn bộ không khí bên trong, mang theo cùng hắn cùng nhau đáp diễn cộng sự thực mau liền tiến vào công tác.

Ngô Lỗi rất lớn thở hổn hển khẩu khí, thật tốt quá, tuy rằng người này trạng thái vẫn là không thích hợp, nhưng là cũng may sẽ không chậm trễ Lưu hạo nhiên chức nghiệp kiếp sống, hắn nhẹ nhàng thở ra liền ngồi ở một bên vây xem, nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên đóng phim bên trong kia rất nhỏ cảm xúc xử lý, còn có đại đạo giảng diễn, Ngô Lỗi là cái phi thường hiếu học người, lúc này nhất thời bất tri bất giác liền phảng phất ở trường học đi học giống nhau, liền hoàn toàn tiến vào quan sát cùng học tập trạng thái.

Đóng phim khoảng cách Lưu hạo nhiên liền đi đến Ngô Lỗi bên người, đi lên tới liền dùng một loại không thể hiểu được ánh mắt đánh giá hắn, xem đến Ngô Lỗi cả người đều mao mao, hắn nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, có điểm tạc mao hỏi: "Làm sao vậy?"

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn, sau một lúc lâu đột nhiên nhếch miệng lộ ra một cái có điểm tà tính tươi cười, nói thật, lấy Lưu hạo nhiên bản nhân tới nói, hắn thật sự tuyệt đối không thể có loại khí chất này, hắn nhất quán lớn lên ánh mặt trời tú khí, răng nanh trước nay đều là đáng yêu mà sẽ không cùng công kích tính thậm chí tà khí xả đến bất cứ quan hệ. Chính là trước mặt cái này Lưu hạo nhiên làm được, hắn ánh mắt thập phần thanh minh thậm chí sắc bén, xem Ngô Lỗi có loại bị người theo dõi, thập phần không được tự nhiên cảm giác, Ngô Lỗi thật sự có điểm tạc mao, hắn mới chậm rãi từ từ mà nói: "...... Ngươi có biết hay không hắn thích ngươi?"

"??A??" Này không đầu không đuôi, Ngô Lỗi nghe được đó là không thể hiểu được, rồi sau đó Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ vào chính mình mặt, để sát vào nhẹ giọng nói, "Hắn thích ngươi, ngươi cảm giác được quá không có?"

Cái này Ngô Lỗi là thật sự đã hiểu, hắn phản ứng đầu tiên là "Không có khả năng, ngươi đừng nói bừa hủy ta huynh đệ trong sạch!"

Nhưng là mắt thấy trước mặt người này biểu tình, tựa hồ hoàn toàn không giống như là nói giỡn, Ngô Lỗi tức khắc có điểm chân chính mà tự hỏi tới rồi chuyện này, hắn nghiêm túc mà nói: "Không có khả năng, ngươi có cái gì chứng cứ?!"

"Ta có thể nhìn đến hắn ký ức, nơi này rất thú vị, nhưng là hiển nhiên, hắn ý tưởng càng thú vị." Lưu hạo nhiên nghiêng đầu cười xem hắn, nhẹ giọng nói, "Bất quá người này là ta chuyển thế? Hắn cũng quá không biết cố gắng chút, nếu đổi lại là ta năm đó, coi trọng, ta tất nhiên thân thủ cướp đi, nơi nào sẽ như thế cọ xát."

Ngôn ngữ chi gian, tựa hồ thập phần chướng mắt Lưu hạo nhiên này nét mực tính tình, Ngô Lỗi nháy mắt nhớ tới người này là ai! Trong mộng mặt thảo nguyên bá chủ, một thế hệ thảo nguyên chi vương, đánh đến khắp thiên hạ khổ không nói nổi, Ngô Lỗi trong mộng gặp mặt quá người này!

Hắn tức khắc toàn thân cứng đờ, người này cơ hồ có thể xem như sở hữu trong mộng mặt người bên trong đáng sợ nhất, thông minh nhất một cái, không chỉ có là vật lực lợi hại, tàn nhẫn nhất chính là người này phảng phất trang thuật đọc tâm giống nhau, cặp mắt kia có thể so với X quang, nhìn chằm chằm ai ai mang thai...... Khụ khụ, không phải, nhìn chằm chằm ai là có thể lộng minh bạch ai suy nghĩ gì.

"Ngươi biết ta." Quả nhiên, cái này Lưu hạo nhiên thật là đáng sợ! Ngô Lỗi liền như vậy trong nháy mắt cứng đờ, hắn cư nhiên nháy mắt liền phát hiện sự thật này, Ngô Lỗi tức khắc tưởng phỉ nhổ mấy cái giờ phía trước chính mình, cái kia làm ruộng Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc nơi nào kém, ít nhất ngoan ngoãn hảo lừa gạt, trước mắt cái này mới là đáng sợ hảo sao!

"...... Ta ta không biết ngươi." Không thể trách Ngô Lỗi vì sao như vậy chột dạ, thật sự là cái này Lưu hạo nhiên thật là đáng sợ, trong mộng Ngô Lỗi cùng hắn sơ ngộ chính là thành phá bị cướp bóc, sau đó chiến hỏa bên trong người này mang theo chính mình quân đội xông vào trước nhất mặt, không biết vì cái gì liếc mắt một cái liền coi trọng hắn, Ngô Lỗi ở trong mộng mặt cảm giác chính mình giống như là bị mãnh hổ đuổi theo đuổi đi, quả thực hoài nghi chính mình mang theo cấp chi nước đường.

Sau đó sống sờ sờ bị đuổi theo bắt lấy, một phen bị một người nam nhân ôm vào trong ngực...... Cái loại cảm giác này quá không xong!

Càng không xong chính là kế tiếp cốt truyện, kế tiếp quả thực chính là đậu má, trong mộng mặt Ngô Lỗi liền nhớ rõ hắn thập phần sợ hãi nhưng là tốt xấu cũng là cái thư sinh, quân tử lục nghệ đều sẽ, còn tưởng ám sát vị này đại quân, nhưng là mỗi lần đều bị người trực tiếp bắt lấy phóng đảo, sau đó không thể miêu tả......

Quá thảm, Ngô Lỗi hiện tại đều nhớ rõ cái loại này ăn mệt cảm giác, vũ lực đánh không lại chỉ số thông minh cũng đua bất quá, loại này bị nghiền áp cảm giác chỉ cần hưởng qua một lần, ai có thể quên!

"Ngươi biết ta, hơn nữa ngươi rất quen thuộc ta." Người này quả nhiên căn bản không có biện pháp bị lừa gạt, hắn duỗi tay vuốt ve Ngô Lỗi lỗ tai, làm Ngô Lỗi nhịn không được toàn thân run lên. Hắn nhẹ nhàng mà nói, "Lại nói tiếp, ngươi cùng cái kia tiểu thư sinh lớn lên giống nhau như đúc, mà ta cùng ngươi tình lang lớn lên giống nhau như đúc...... Này trung gian là có cái gì liên hệ sao?"

Cầu xin ngươi đừng nói nữa! Ngô Lỗi nghẹn trên mặt bay lên hồng nhạt, hắn cũng không dám hô hấp, cảm giác lại hô hấp mấy lần quần lót đều phải bị người này lột sạch.

"Không nói lời nào?" Lưu hạo nhiên khẽ cười một tiếng, trong mắt tà khí áp đều áp không được, hắn nhẹ nhàng thò qua tới cắn cắn Ngô Lỗi vành tai, nhẹ giọng nói, "Ta đã biết."

...... Ngươi rốt cuộc biết cái gì a?!

Ngô Lỗi thật sự hảo muốn hỏi, nhưng là hắn không dám nói lời nào, ngoan ngoãn rối tinh rối mù, hắn nội tâm ở điên cuồng tưởng, làm sao bây giờ làm sao bây giờ, cái này sát tinh hắn thật sự khiêng không được, người này tuyệt đối là hắn trong mộng gặp mặt quá sở hữu Lưu hạo nhiên bên trong biến thái nhất! Người này chẳng những hành động lực cường, càng đáng sợ chính là hắn thập phần thông minh, ở trong mộng hắn địch nhân đều sẽ nói người này tính toán không bỏ sót, trên cơ bản ai đều không thể biết hắn trong lòng suy nghĩ cái gì, mà hắn lại phảng phất biết mọi người hướng đi, chỉ cần hắn tưởng, hắn nhất định có thể đem người đem gắt gao.

Ngô Lỗi một chút đều không nghĩ ôn lại trong mộng mặt những cái đó ám sát chạy trốn cuối cùng đều biến thành không thể miêu tả PLAY, hắn, hắn tưởng trộm trốn, đi núi Võ Đang tìm đạo trưởng!

Kết quả hắn chân vừa động, bên cạnh người đại diện liền dựa lại đây, vẻ mặt mỉm cười, trên mặt phảng phất lóng lánh thánh quang, hỏi Ngô Lỗi: "Lỗi ca ngươi đi đâu nhi, có phải hay không muốn uống đồ uống? Ngươi xem ta cho ngươi mang theo cà phê!"

"Ta đi ra ngoài đi dạo." Ngô Lỗi tiếp nhận cà phê liền hướng bên ngoài đi.

"Hảo a hảo a, ta bồi ngươi cùng nhau, lão bản nói ngươi nhàm chán khiến cho ta mang ngươi đi ra ngoài đi dạo." Người đại diện thập phần tự động mà liền đuổi kịp.

...... Rất quen thuộc phối phương, rất quen thuộc đồ phá hoại a!

Ngô Lỗi nháy mắt liền nhớ tới trong mộng thảo nguyên sinh hoạt, mỗi ngày hai mươi cái mật thám các loại ẩn núp chuyên môn nhìn chằm chằm hắn, nhất ngưu bức chính là vị này đại quân mang theo hắn về quê nhà thời điểm thanh không một cái thành, bên trong đều là thủ hạ của hắn ngụy trang cư dân thao tác...... Này quen thuộc khống chế dục a, thật là quen thuộc lệnh người hít thở không thông.

Thời gian liền ở Ngô Lỗi tự hỏi làm sao bây giờ bên trong trôi đi, màn đêm buông xuống, hai người ngồi xổm khách sạn bên trong, Ngô Lỗi kéo ra cùng vị này đại quân vị trí, nhỏ giọng lại thập phần không tự tin mà nói: "Cái kia gì, ngươi bình tĩnh một chút nghe ta nói, ngươi là của ta bạn tốt, hảo huynh đệ......"

"Ân, ta biết, ta nói, ta có thể nhìn đến hắn toàn bộ ký ức." Vị này cười, căn bản không chuẩn bị nghe Ngô Lỗi tiếp tục nói tiếp, mà là cười nói, "Ngươi lại đây, ta nói cho ngươi một cái, làm ngươi bằng hữu trở về phương pháp."

"Cái gì?!" Ngô Lỗi cái này là thật sự vui sướng! Hắn tức khắc liền đi qua đi, chuẩn bị chăm chú lắng nghe, kết quả đầu duỗi ra qua đi, cả người đã bị người trực tiếp phóng đảo, trực tiếp ấn ở trên sô pha, tiếp theo chính là một cái lâu dài cưỡng bách hôn.

...... Cam lộ nương!!!

Ngô Lỗi nội tâm quả thực là tưởng ngửa mặt lên trời thét dài.

Này một cái lửa nóng hôn kết thúc, người này lộ ra thỏa mãn cười, sau đó hắn nói: "Cái này hèn nhát, ngươi thân một chút, hắn một kích động liền sẽ khôi phục lại."

Tiếp theo, Ngô Lỗi liền tận mắt nhìn thấy đến, thuộc về thảo nguyên bá chủ kiên nghị ánh mắt chậm rãi rút đi, dần dần hiện ra kinh ngạc quen thuộc ánh mắt tới.

Lưu hạo nhiên đồng học rốt cuộc trở về, sau đó hai người lúc này mới phát hiện, hắn cả người đè ở Ngô Lỗi trên người, hai tay gắt gao mà ngăn chặn Ngô Lỗi tay, đầu chống cái trán, toàn bộ phòng tất cả đều là ái muội hơi thở.

"Hắn thích ngươi." Ngô Lỗi không biết vì cái gì, đột nhiên nhớ tới vị kia thảo nguyên bá chủ thanh âm, hắn mang theo ba phần khinh miệt cùng khinh thường nói, "Ta có thể nhìn đến hắn toàn bộ ký ức, cái này hèn nhát."

Ngô Lỗi tâm đột nhiên kịch liệt mà nhảy lên lên, bởi vì hắn thấy được, hắn nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên khiếp sợ lúc sau, sau đó đột nhiên đỏ lỗ tai, hắn nhìn Ngô Lỗi, phản ứng đầu tiên thế nhưng không phải buông tay, mà là theo bản năng mà tay khẩn sức lực, hơn nữa ngón tay quyến luyến mà vuốt ve một chút Ngô Lỗi làn da.

Loại này phản ứng căn bản vô pháp làm bộ, tốt nhất diễn viên cũng diễn không ra loại này trong xương cốt lộ ra tới cầm lòng không đậu.

Ngô Lỗi lập tức không biết như thế nào phản ứng.

Nhưng là Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn một chút, đột nhiên buông tay, đem toàn bộ đầu đều chôn tới rồi Ngô Lỗi cổ nơi đó, như là chỉ lông xù xù đại cẩu giống nhau.

Ngô Lỗi chính không rõ hắn vì cái gì như vậy, đột nhiên liền nghe được Lưu hạo nhiên muộn thanh muộn khí mà nói: "...... Ta, ta có ký ức."

Thoạt nhìn, lúc này tình huống cùng trước kia đều không giống nhau.

Ngô Lỗi sửng sốt một chút, mặt tức khắc bạo hồng, hắn nhẹ giọng nói: "A, cho nên đâu?"

"...... Ta không biết." Lưu hạo nhiên muộn thanh muộn khí mà nói chuyện, tay lại hạnh kiểm xấu mà lặng lẽ triền ở Ngô Lỗi trên người, như là một con thật lớn bạch tuộc, cuốn lấy Ngô Lỗi liền không bỏ, hắn trong miệng nói: "Ngươi ghét bỏ ta sao? Ngươi có thể hay không về sau không nghĩ tái kiến ta?"

Nói lại hung hăng mà bắt lấy Ngô Lỗi, kề sát hắn, một tia khe hở đều không có lưu lại.

Ngô Lỗi có điểm quẫn bách, nhưng là Lưu hạo nhiên này một đợt thao tác lại làm hắn cảm thấy người này có điểm đáng yêu, còn có điểm buồn cười. Hắn không biết vì cái gì liền tưởng đậu một chút người này, cười nói: "Đúng vậy, ta ghét bỏ ngươi...... Ngô, ngô ngô...... Ngươi điên rồi!"

Nếu trời cao lại cấp Ngô Lỗi một cái cơ hội, hắn nhất định sẽ không như vậy miệng tiện da một chút, vốn dĩ ngoan ngoãn đại cẩu nghe được hắn này một câu, cả người liền nháy mắt thật điên rồi!

Ngô Lỗi liền nhớ rõ người này đột nhiên một giây đồng hồ liền từ bạch tuộc biến thành bạo tẩu đại cẩu, trực tiếp liền ôm hắn gặm xuống dưới, Ngô Lỗi bắt đầu còn tưởng giải thích, chính là hắn nhìn đến người này khóc, hắn một bên khóc lóc khụt khịt nói "Ngươi quả nhiên chán ghét ta!" Nhưng là một bên trên tay một chút không chậm trễ.

Ngô Lỗi nhất thời mềm lòng, muốn cho hắn bình tĩnh lại nói chính mình là nói giỡn, kết quả này cẩu tử thật sự không đáng bất luận cái gì mềm lòng, hắn liền như vậy nhất thời nhân từ, kết quả vào lúc ban đêm...... Nhảy vọt qua thông báo ở chung cùng bất luận cái gì tình lữ nên làm khúc nhạc dạo, bọn họ trực tiếp liền một bước nhảy tới cuối cùng.

Bên ngoài chụp đêm diễn người đang ở chụp ban đêm đốt cháy thành trì tuồng, bạo phá thanh âm cùng thiêu đốt ánh lửa từ nơi xa truyền đến, nhiệt đêm bên trong, mơ mơ màng màng toàn thân là hãn Ngô Lỗi chỉ tới kịp tưởng "Từ từ này cẩu tử rốt cuộc như thế nào đột nhiên nổi điên!" Sau đó liền trực tiếp bị kéo vào hỗn độn vực sâu.

...... Ngô Lỗi ngày hôm sau tỉnh lại thời điểm mở to hai mắt nhìn trần nhà, nghĩ thầm, ngọa tào, lão tử một đời danh dự.

Ở trong mộng mặt rớt tiết tháo liền tính, này ở trong hiện thực chính là thật đánh thật rõ ràng, không có người khác, chính là Lưu hạo nhiên cùng hắn.

Bọn họ liền rượu cũng chưa uống, liền bôi nhọ rượu lấy cớ đều không có!

Làm sao bây giờ, hắn một cái rất tốt thẳng nam, chẳng lẽ...... Cong?

Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy có điểm tiếp thu không nổi.

Hắn nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, đối phương lỗ tai hồng có thể tích xuất huyết tới, hiển nhiên đã tỉnh đã lâu, Ngô Lỗi này vừa thấy, mới nhìn đến người này vẻ mặt chó Shiba ngây ngô cười mà nhìn hắn nhìn đã lâu, phảng phất một cái si hán.

...... Người này trên mặt tươi cười, phối hợp Ngô Lỗi trên người nhức mỏi, khiến cho Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy phá lệ chói mắt. Hắn một cái tát hồ người này trên mặt, nói: "Sáng sớm ngươi phát cái gì điên!"

"Đá chồng chất ngươi muốn ăn gì, ngươi thích cái gì, ta mua gạo kê cháo cháo trắng trứng vịt Bắc Thảo thịt nạc cháo...... Ngươi muốn uống cái nào?!" Người này hiển nhiên đã làm trợ lý chuẩn bị một đống lớn đồ vật, sau đó lại có điểm thật cẩn thận hỏi, "Ngươi cảm giác có khỏe không?"

"Ta thực hảo, ngươi nếu là hiện tại cút đi đóng phim ta sẽ càng tốt!" Ngô Lỗi có điểm xấu hổ, tức giận mà nói.

Hắn hiện tại nói cái gì đối Lưu hạo nhiên tới nói đều là gió mát phất mặt, đối phương tính tình hảo đến quả thực có thể gắng chịu nhục nông nỗi, kia kêu một cái khom lưng cúi đầu.

Làm Ngô Lỗi đều có điểm không thích ứng.

Ăn cháo bên cạnh còn có cái si hán vẻ mặt tươi cười mà nhìn chằm chằm, cái loại cảm giác này quá kém, Ngô Lỗi thật vất vả đem Lưu hạo nhiên đuổi ra đi, lại lần nữa nằm ở trên giường.

Mà ngoài cửa, Lưu hạo nhiên cười ra cửa, phân phó trợ lý ở bên ngoài chiếu cố điểm Ngô Lỗi mới lưu luyến mà đi rồi.

Hoá trang xong lúc sau, hắn ánh mắt biến đổi, nháy mắt chính là cái kia cao cao tại thượng, tính toán không bỏ sót thảo nguyên chi vương.

"...... Lão bản, lỗi ca nói phải đi về." Người đại diện lúc này thò qua tới, nhẹ giọng nói chuyện, Lưu hạo nhiên sắc mặt bất biến, chỉ lộ ra một cái ôn nhu cười tới, nhẹ giọng nói, "Không có việc gì, nói với hắn ta một lát liền trở về."

"Hảo hảo hảo." Người đại diện đáp ứng, sau một lúc lâu lại lại đây nói, "Cái kia...... Lỗi ca nói muốn trực tiếp đi núi Võ Đang."

"Có thể." Lưu hạo nhiên gật gật đầu, khẽ cười một tiếng, răng nanh lộ ra tới, thậm chí còn có điểm nghịch ngợm, "Dù sao cầu nhân duyên thiêm mục đích đã đạt thành, ta tùy thời bồi hắn đi."

Nói xong, hắn đứng lên, đi vào đóng phim bối cảnh bên trong.

Lời nói cử chỉ chi gian, Lưu hạo nhiên động tác phản ứng, hoàn toàn chính là nhân vật bản nhân, cùng ngày thường cơ hồ có thể nói là không có bất luận cái gì tương tự.

Người đại diện tựa hồ sớm đã thói quen cái này tương phản, hắn nhún nhún vai, trực tiếp đi ra cửa cấp Ngô Lỗi chuyển đạt tin tức.

Trong mộng tình duyên 8

Đem nhân duyên phù từ trên cây gỡ xuống tới thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi nhất thời đều không có chân thật cảm, hắn nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, nói: "Này liền có thể?"

Bên cạnh lão đạo trưởng nghe được không kiên nhẫn, nửa híp mắt nói: "Các ngươi người trẻ tuổi thật là lăn lộn mù quáng, lão đạo đã nói, các ngươi những việc này nhi cùng cái này nhân duyên phù không quan hệ, các ngươi hiện giờ lấy lại còn có cái gì hảo hoài nghi?"

"Đạo trưởng đừng nóng giận, gần nhất đã xảy ra quá nhiều chuyện tình." Lưu hạo nhiên hảo tính tình mà cười, hắn luôn là tính tình thực tốt hảo hảo tiên sinh, cười rộ lên lộ ra răng nanh, ánh mặt trời sáng lạn làm người không đành lòng đối hắn phát giận cái loại này.

Ngô Lỗi có đôi khi đều cảm thấy người này thật là tính tình tốt làm hắn kính nể, hắn cảm giác chính mình cùng người này ở bên nhau, nguyên bản tính cách thực hảo, ở Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt lại có đôi khi nhịn không được liền sẽ tùy hứng rất nhiều, tựa như vẫn là cái tiểu hài tử giống nhau.

"Ta đi trước đi dạo." Ngô Lỗi nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên cùng tính tình rõ ràng thập phần không tốt lão đạo trưởng ở nhận lỗi, tức khắc liền quyết định tránh đi một chút, bởi vì cái này đạo trưởng nghe nói là Lưu gia mụ mụ rất quen thuộc một vị tiên sinh, cho nên mới sẽ giúp bọn hắn vội, đem bọn họ đưa tới cái này khách hành hương miễn nhập địa phương cho bọn hắn quải nhân duyên bài, này viên lão tùng là Võ Đang nội sơn già nhất một viên cây tùng, liền như vậy một viên, cấp viện này che tràn đầy, nghe nói ước chừng là từ đường khi, này viên thụ liền ở chỗ này.

Mà may mắn tới khẩn cầu quá tâm nguyện người đều nói nơi này phi thường linh nghiệm, ước chừng là bởi vì thường ở Tam Thanh dưới tòa, hương khói tiêm nhiễm, này cây tùng thế nhưng cũng thành linh vật giống nhau.

Cũng là vì cái này đồn đãi, Ngô Lỗi nghe nói hảo huynh đệ Lưu hạo nhiên đi cầu nhân duyên, cũng đi theo hắn giới thiệu, mới đến cái này địa phương cầu nhân duyên.

Kết quả làm ra mặt sau một đống ô long sự.

Riêng treo lên tới còn phải tiến vào trích rớt, nhân gia đạo trưởng trong lòng khẳng định cảm thấy bọn họ thực phiền toái, sinh khí cũng là hẳn là, Ngô Lỗi cùng đạo trưởng không thân, chỉ có thể đi ra ngoài thêm dầu mè tiền, thuận tiện đi dạo cấp Lưu hạo nhiên bồi tội không gian.

Hắn không biết chính là, trong viện, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng đạo trưởng lại căn bản không phải bồi tội hình dáng. Ngô Lỗi cười hoảng đi ra ngoài thời điểm, đạo trưởng đánh giá hắn bóng dáng, sau một lúc lâu mới xem Lưu hạo nhiên, nói: "Ngươi tiểu tử này, ta không phải đều nói qua, ngươi nhân duyên chính là hắn, ngươi này còn cầu cái gì a, các ngươi nháo đến ta đều hồ đồ!"

Lời này ngữ khí lại là thập phần quen thuộc, cùng phía trước không kiên nhẫn bộ dáng có thể nói là cách biệt một trời.

Nhưng là Lưu hạo nhiên tựa hồ thập phần thói quen, hắn cũng cười, có điểm thẹn thùng mà sờ sờ cái mũi nói: "Ta này không phải, yêu cầu một cái cơ hội sao...... Bất quá chúng ta nơi này thật sự linh a tiên sinh!"

"Kia đương nhiên." Đạo trưởng tức khắc bị mấy cái liên tục cầu vồng thí hống đến kiêu ngạo ưỡn ngực, vẻ mặt đắc ý mà nói, "Đã tới người liền không có nói không linh nghiệm, thiên hạ tiên sơn, ta Võ Đang dám nói đệ nhị, ai có thể đương đệ nhất?"

Lưu hạo nhiên được lợi ích thực tế, đương nhiên sẽ không nghịch lão đạo nói chuyện, tức khắc tiếp tục điên cuồng cầu vồng thí, cuối cùng phát ra từ thiệt tình mà cảm khái: "Thật sự là quá linh nghiệm, ta trở về nhất định nhiều hơn giới thiệu bằng hữu tới!"

"Kia đảo không cần, nhiều người bất quá nhiễu người thanh mộng, phiền." Đạo trưởng rất có tính tình, nói xong lời nói liền phất tay, "Tiểu tử ngươi cũng là, ta xem ngươi hồng loan nhập mệnh, đã cùng kia tiểu tử trói vững vàng, ngươi lúc này nhưng yên tâm?"

"Không quá yên tâm, nhưng là hơi chút tốt một chút." Lưu hạo nhiên cười nói tạ, đầy mặt hồn nhiên nói, "Hắn, lớn lên quá nhận người, tính cách lại quá dứt khoát, bị dưỡng thật tốt quá chút, cho nên đối người có điểm không quá phòng bị...... Bất quá về sau có ta, ta sẽ nhìn hắn."

Đạo trưởng lắc đầu, hiển nhiên thập phần chướng mắt này đó hồng trần tình yêu, lại mị thượng đôi mắt.

"Lần này thật sự thập phần đa tạ tiên sinh, hàng năm lễ tạ thần, ta tất không vi lời thề." Lưu hạo nhiên nghiêm túc trịnh trọng nói cảm ơn, mới ra nội điện.

Tiểu đồng nhi ở sau người đem màu son viện môn đóng lại, lại đi đi ra ngoài, chính là nội điện, đi ra ngoài ra rất xa, mới nhìn đến "Du khách dừng bước" thẻ bài.

Lưu hạo nhiên đi ra ngoài, nhìn đến tiểu hài tử đứng ở ánh mặt trời bên trong xem toàn bộ núi non trùng điệp núi non trùng điệp, hùng kỳ hiểm trở sơn, dãy núi bên trong giờ phút này có sương mù, vì thế nơi xa núi Võ Đang các loại đại điện chỉ có thể nhìn đến một ít mái cong, càng thêm có vẻ phảng phất ở thần tiên sở cư chỗ.

Tiểu hài tử hiển nhiên là bị này cảnh đẹp chấn động tới rồi.

Vì thế hắn đương nhiên không phát hiện, chính hắn cũng trở thành người khác trong mắt cảnh đẹp.

Hắn chỉ ăn mặc đơn giản bạch T cùng quần jean, không có bất luận cái gì trang phát, nhưng càng thêm hiện ra ra một cổ tử vừa trưởng thành ngây ngô nam nhân bộ dáng, còn mang theo một cổ tử chưa lui sạch sẽ thiếu niên trong suốt cùng thiên chân.

Hắn mặt mày sắc nhọn, sắc bén tới rồi diễm lệ nông nỗi, may mà khí chất thực hảo, chẳng những không có lưu với tục diễm, ngược lại đều có một cổ lăng duệ trống trải chi khí.

Tuấn lãng lại mị lực phi phàm, đẹp rêu rao mà chính mình không hề tự giác, mỗi ngày lúc ẩn lúc hiện, vui vui vẻ vẻ, không biết có người vẫn luôn mắt trông mong mà nhìn, như là cẩu đang nhìn thèm nhỏ dãi xương cốt giống nhau, hỏi han ân cần, hàn thử không ngừng.

Bồi chơi bồi suốt đêm, chỉ cần nói muốn đi bất luận cái gì địa phương lập tức là có thể đuổi kịp, đi ngươi đi qua sở hữu địa phương, công tác khe hở còn không quên lén lút định vị phát ra đi, nói cho toàn thế giới ta cũng đi qua ngươi đặt chân thổ địa.

...... Đều làm được tình trạng này, người này còn có thể tâm đại địa đối mọi người nói "Ta hảo huynh đệ Lưu hạo nhiên!"

Lưu hạo nhiên nếu không phải tố chất tâm lý hảo, đều không cần đem này tiểu hài tử đuổi tới tay, có thể sống sờ sờ đem chính mình tức chết.

Hơn nữa bởi vì quá mức thích, vì thế ngược lại có chút không biết như thế nào xuống tay.

Như thế nào xuống tay mới có thể làm tiểu hài tử không cần sợ hãi hắn, không cần muốn chạy trốn...... Chỉ cần nghĩ đến có loại này khả năng, Lưu hạo nhiên liền vĩnh viễn đạp không ra kia một bước.

Hắn kỳ thật không phải cái do dự không quyết đoán người, hắn tính cách thực hảo, là nổi danh hảo hảo tiên sinh, nhưng là Lưu hạo nhiên có đôi khi cảm thấy, hắn ước chừng chỉ là bởi vì cảm thấy tất cả mọi người là giống nhau, vì thế hắn đối tất cả mọi người là giống nhau hảo.

Mỉm cười, khéo léo, đương mọi người tri kỷ ca ca đệ đệ, hoặc là tốt nhất hợp tác đồng bọn.

Nhưng là làm này đó thời điểm, hắn nội tâm kỳ thật là không có dao động.

Hắn giống như là mang một cái ánh mặt trời sáng lạn xác ngoài, không có bất luận cái gì công kích tính cùng xâm lược tính, tất cả mọi người cảm thấy hắn là cái thực hảo câu thông không có cái giá người.

Nhưng là trên thực tế, hắn chỉ là cảm thấy lười thôi.

Giống như là làm chính mình công tác, nên đóng phim thời điểm tiến tổ ở bùn trong đất mặt lăn lộn cũng không quan hệ, nhưng là nếu ra tới còn muốn nhiều làm tốt nhiều mặt khác tổng nghệ hoặc là khác, vậy là tốt rồi phiền toái a, bị khuyên nóng nảy đi đánh trộn lẫn hạ, sau đó lập tức tiêu cực lãn công.

Ở nước ngoài chụp xong quảng cáo, chính mình không mang theo phòng làm việc mọi người lặng lẽ chuồn ra đi, chỉ vì cảm thụ mười bốn thế kỷ tiểu thành lịch sử cùng tường thành...... Người ở bên ngoài thoạt nhìn, Lưu hạo nhiên là cái không hợp nhau người.

Cái này vòng tất cả mọi người tựa hồ hô to "Cho ta chú ý cho ta ái", nhưng là người này, luôn là mang theo một cổ tử "Đừng quá tới gần ta" tự mình cách ly.

Ngươi thật sự dựa vào gần, hắn cũng không tức giận, ngược lại cười rộ lên.

Bởi vì cảm thấy phiền phức, hảo hảo cười một cái phóng thích thiện ý liền có thể hỗn đi qua, liền không cần xử lý người khác cảm xúc cùng ác ý...... Kỳ thật đây cũng là một loại lười biếng phương thức.

Cho nên lúc trước hắn bị lão sư đề cử, vị kia lão sư nói: "Ngươi thực thích hợp làm một cái diễn viên, muốn hay không đi thử thử thử kính?"

Lưu hạo nhiên không thể hiểu được mà liền đi.

Sau đó liền vào cái này vòng.

Hắn không rõ, kỳ thật chung quanh rất nhiều tư chất người rất tốt, lão sư vì sao phải chọn hắn. Sau lại vị kia lão sư cười nói ra đáp án, nàng nói: "Bởi vì những người khác ở diễn kịch, ngươi ở diễn chính ngươi a."

Lưu hạo nhiên lúc ấy một cái giật mình, thiếu chút nữa lông tơ không dựng thẳng lên tới.

Hắn lúc ấy liền có loại chính mình không chỗ nào che giấu khẩn trương cảm, hắn nội tại những cái đó lạnh nhạt cùng đạm nhiên, cái loại này phảng phất không hề gợn sóng quái vật giống nhau đối thế giới xa lạ, nguyên lai đã sớm bị lão sư phát hiện.

Đúng vậy, hắn vẫn luôn ở bắt chước cùng học tập người khác.

Rất kỳ quái, hắn đối thế giới này nhấc không nổi quá lớn hứng thú, tiền tài quyền thế những thứ tốt đẹp, hắn vẫn luôn bắt chước người khác phản ứng mà phản ứng, nhưng là nội tại nhưng vẫn lười biếng, không rõ vì cái gì đại gia sẽ vì mấy thứ này vui vẻ vẫn là hoan hô.

"Như vậy cũng thực hảo, chỉ cần ngươi nguyện ý cân nhắc, ngươi có thể trở thành vô số người khác." Lão sư là nói như vậy.

Lúc ấy Lưu hạo nhiên không hiểu những lời này ý tứ, thẳng đến sau lại, hắn mới hiểu được lại đây.

Bởi vì hắn gặp hắn nhất định phải bắt được tay trân bảo.

Một cái chưa từng có chân chính nỗ lực đi tranh thủ thứ gì người, lười biếng mà nhìn chung quanh hết thảy đều không để bụng người, đột nhiên xuất hiện nhất định phải được đồ vật, chỉ là minh bạch chính mình đang để ý cái gì, đều hoa hắn lâu lắm thời gian.

Mà này đó thời gian làm cho cả thế cục trở nên không ổn lên, bọn họ nhận thức lâu lắm, lâu đến đã thành rất tốt rất tốt bằng hữu.

Một cái thực tốt bằng hữu, là ly tình nhân gần nhất cũng xa nhất vị trí.

Lưu hạo nhiên phản ứng lại đây thời điểm quả thực đều phải điên rồi, cho nên không lâu trước đây, hắn xác thật là mang theo buồn khổ tới núi Võ Đang. Lúc ấy Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng cái gì cũng chưa tưởng, chỉ tính toán ở nơi này chải vuốt rõ ràng một chút chính mình ý nghĩ.

Thế cục rất kém cỏi, chính là muốn buông tay sao?

Đáp án đương nhiên là không có khả năng.

Cũng may mắn, lúc ấy hắn vì nghe mẫu thân dặn dò, đi nhìn vị này lão tiên sinh, mà vị này đạo trưởng đang xem đến hắn ánh mắt đầu tiên liền nói "Di, ngươi hồng loan tinh như thế nào động như thế sớm?"

Rồi sau đó...... Mới có lúc sau cầu nhân duyên, còn có Lưu hạo nhiên âm thầm khuyến khích Ngô Lỗi cũng tới cầu nhân duyên.

Lúc ấy hắn cũng chỉ là nghe nói nơi này thực linh nghiệm, lại nghe đạo trưởng nói hắn xác thật cùng Ngô Lỗi có một đoạn này nhân duyên. Lúc ấy Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ là hơi hơi định rồi tâm, hắn còn không có tưởng hảo tiếp tục muốn như thế nào phá cục thời điểm, bọn họ liền bắt đầu nằm mơ.

Những cái đó mộng thật đúng là cái Lưu hạo nhiên đều không thể lý giải rốt cuộc là vì sao sinh ra.

Những cái đó mộng đều là chân thật cảnh trong mơ, hắn lại như thế nào lợi hại đều không thể làm được đi giả tạo thứ này.

Mà dư lại hết thảy...... Đó chính là hắn ngẫu hứng phát huy.

Bắt đầu là khống chế không được tưởng tiếp xúc người này, cho dù là cọ điểm tiện nghi đâu? Sau lại là khống chế không được hôn, đến lại sau lại...... Là một cái hoàn mỹ vô khuyết nói dối.

Hắn rốt cuộc minh bạch lão sư nói câu kia "Ngươi vẫn luôn ở diễn chính ngươi, cho nên ngươi có thể trở thành bất luận kẻ nào" ý tứ, ở hắn thật sự muốn được đến mỗ dạng trân bảo thời điểm, hắn xác thật có thể hoàn hoàn toàn toàn mà, khuynh tâm phụng hiến nhượng lại người vô pháp bắt lấy bất luận cái gì một tia dấu vết kỹ thuật diễn.

Bởi vì hắn có thể phát ra từ nội tâm mà nhận định chính mình chính là người nào đó, vì thế mấy ngày liền thường sinh hoạt, chi tiết đều không thể bị trảo ra bất luận cái gì dấu vết để lại.

Những cái đó đều là hắn đã từng diễn quá nhân vật, hắn đã từng vì bọn họ giả thiết sinh ra sống chi tiết cùng tiểu nhân động tác, cũng vì bọn họ phân tích quá thuộc về bọn họ nhân sinh.

Đương hắn tưởng biến thành những người đó thời điểm, hắn thậm chí có thể tạm thời đã quên chân chính chính mình.

Đây là phi thường nguy hiểm, bởi vì sẽ đánh mất đối thế giới này chân thật cảm, rất nhiều nổi danh tiền bối cuối cùng chết ở một đạo khảm thượng.

Nhưng mà đối Lưu hạo nhiên tới nói, này lại thập phần an toàn, bởi vì thế giới này, rốt cuộc có mỗ giống nhau hắn tuyệt đối sẽ không muốn mất đi, liền tính là chân chính bị lạc ở thời không bên trong, liền tính răng nha đứt gãy, vết máu đầm đìa cũng muốn bò lại tới nắm ở lòng bàn tay trân bảo.

Mà cái kia trân bảo đối chính mình đem người nào đó mê đến thần hồn điên đảo như cũ không hề tự giác, xoay người lại cười chào hỏi, đáy mắt không có một tia khói mù, hắn cười nói: "Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi chừng nào thì đứng ở chỗ đó?"

Hắn vẫn luôn đứng ở chỗ này a, từ sơ ngộ thời điểm bắt đầu.

Lưu hạo nhiên mỉm cười, răng nanh cũng ở thái dương phía dưới lấp lánh tỏa sáng, nhìn qua như là ôn nhu khuyển loại.

Hắn cười chạy tới ôm lấy Ngô Lỗi, ghé vào hắn trên người làm nũng: "Hiện tại toàn bộ đều giải quyết, ngươi cũng không thể đối ta bội tình bạc nghĩa a!"

Kia ai oán thanh âm đậu đến Ngô Lỗi cười to, Ngô Lỗi nói: "Vậy muốn xem ngươi biểu hiện!"

Lưu hạo nhiên đáp lại là hung hăng cắn một ngụm cổ hắn, hiển nhiên người này tức điên.

Ngô Lỗi chạy nhanh nói: "Ai nha, hảo hảo hảo, ngươi biểu hiện thực hảo, đừng cắn, ngọa tào ngươi có phải hay không thật là cẩu a!"

Hai người cùng nhau sáng lạn cười to, dưới ánh nắng cùng núi rừng bên trong, tại đây tòa trải qua mấy trăm năm mưa gió truyền lại đời sau đạo quan bên trong, Ngô Lỗi nhẹ giọng cảm khái: "Ngươi nói...... Chúng ta cái này trải qua, giống không giống truyền kỳ chuyện xưa a?"

"Ân, rất giống." Người nào đó cũng cười, sau đó nhẹ giọng nỉ non, "Cảm ơn ngươi."

"Không thể hiểu được mà, cảm ơn ta cái gì a?" Ngô Lỗi không thể hiểu được.

Cảm ơn ngươi, cũng nguyện ý tiếp nhận ta.

Bằng không, ta thật sự không biết sẽ từ đáy lòng thả ra cái dạng gì quái vật, chỉ vì cướp lấy này mỹ lệ bắt mắt trân bảo.

"Không có gì." Lưu hạo nhiên cười.

Hắn ôm lấy Ngô Lỗi, hoàn xem thanh sơn cảnh đẹp.

Hư, có chút bí mật, không cần làm tất cả mọi người biết.

Đúng không?


End file.
